The love is in the music: Tour
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: Join the boys as they tour with a unknown artist, where unlikely love blossoms. Join them in the drama, love, jokes, pranks, songs and all the BTR you can handle ! Read on :)
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Just getting started with an idea that's been in my head for a while inspired by BTR's "We are"

I do NOT own BTR! Or songs used.

Enjoy!

I stood on stage looking out on the millions of empty seats before me.

"Check one, Check two" I heard a voice boom on the speakers.

I smiled, getting chills down my spine, this was really happening. I was going on my first world tour, or should I put it my FIRST SOLD OUT world tour! Well it wasn't actually mine, I was opening up for another band, Big Time Rush? I think that's the name my manager gave me.

My stage name is Baby V. Because Vanessa was already a well known name , prevents any confusion I guess. Whatever I thought it was cute. I was practicing on the stage before our big kick off concert tonight, before the other band needed the space.

Stage crew rushed around and I finally had the mic in my hand where it belonged. And my dances behind me and the band started to play.

Carlos's P.O.V

Tonight we started our second world tour, with Baby V. I don't know her real name yet , but I looked her up on youtube and man. He voice was amazing I could not wait to meet this girl. Not to mention she was beautiful.

Our car pulled through the gates and me and the guys were making our way to the stage and we heard a girl singing. We stopped on the side of the stage and just watched her.

She was 5 foot 4 in, she was slender, and long curly brunette hair. She wore gray shorts, and a blue shirt and sneakers.

"You always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater" She hugged herself as a guy back up dancer grabbed her from behind and hugged her and spun her out.  
"Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like" She sang walking across stage.  
"And never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you!" She belted out.  
"Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like" She pointed her hand over her heart.  
"We touch down on the east coast" She cocked her hip out to the side.  
"Dinner in the sky rise," She put her hand under her chin as if she was thinking.

"winter is the best time for walking in the city lights" She threw her hands in the air and spun around on stage with the biggest smile on her face. She accidently bumped into a dancer and they both laughed it off as her body went the other way. But she continued.  
"You and I, you and I  
Woah woah" She fell to her knees and flung her head back.

"No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blow for love  
Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa" She finished breathlessly.

I stood in awe.

"That was amazing." James said. "And she's beautiful. This is going to be a really fun tour." He winked. "If you know what I mean."

"It's obvious she has somebody already James did you not listen to the song?" Kendall said.

"So? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Dude not cool." I said.

"Whatever man." James mumbled .

She started walking our way.

Vanessa's P.O.V

"So you must be this Big Time Rush I've heard so much about. It's a real pleasure to be working with you all. I'm really excited for this tour," I said to them trying to break the awkward stares I was getting from that James guy. "I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Kendall." A tall brown eyed shaggy haired one said. He put his hand out to shake it, so I did. "Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I'm Logan. It's really cool to meet you." I again took his hand and shook it.

"I'm James." The tallest of them stepped forward and took my hand and placed a small kiss on it looking up at me.

I quickly took my hand back and whipped my hand on my pants.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't do that again…" I said giving a confused look.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Carlos, That song was amazing. You're really talented." He said going in for a hug.

I hugged him back. "Thanks that really means a lot, espically with all these nerves. This is the first time I'm doing this with a crowd as big as this."

"There is no way they can't love you if anything you'll steal the show from us." He smiled. Letting go.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly. He's sweet I can already tell me and Carlos are going to be good friends.

"Well the stage is yours I have to go get my make up and hair done for tonight, makethis mess work." I laughed. "I'll see you guys tonight."

That's it for tonight, They just met and are becoming friends. Expect much more to come. More love, friendship, music. Stay tuned for the hyjinks that come with touring with BTR! This chapter was just to introduce the idea so please keep reading. UPDATE SOON! Just review your opinions if this is worth a try! 

PREVIEW

"What do you mean my bus is broke down, we need that to actually get to our next show!"

"It's going to be at least six weeks till they can get the part to fix the bus."

"But that's almost the whole tour!"

"The guys offered to let you stay in their bus. Think of it as a better bonding time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey! So here's another chapter for all of you out there reading this! I hope you enjoy, remember review, comment, follow, it motivates me;)

Vanessa's P.O.V

We were walking on our way to our tour buses after a very successful show. I was so drained from all I had put into my performance.

"These shoes are killing me!" I whined going to take off my high heel stilettos that the wardrobe department had given me to wear along with some black skinny jeans and with a gold metallic shirt and black leather jacket.

I had my shoes in my hand. When, Carlos stopped in front of me.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

I smiled. "You are too kind!" I said jumping onto his back laughing.

"I'm not too heavy for you right?" I asked.

He gave me a funny look. "Girl, I've eaten things bigger than you. Trust me this is no problem." He paused and got a mysterious look in his eye, he tossed me up into the air and caught me again.

"See." He smirked.

"STOP! Don't drop me." I laughed.

"Yeah Carlos you have some precious cargo back there." Kendal joked.

"Keep this up, you might be on the verge of spoiling me." I smiled.

"And here we are my lady. " Carlos said setting me down gently.

"Thanks for the lift." I curtsied to him jokingly.

"Goodnight guys I'll see you tomorrow!" I said walking into the bus.

"Night Vanessa." Logan and Kendall said together.

"Night Nessa." Carlos smiled. Saying the nickname he had given me earlier that night. I smiled walking into my tour bus. He was so cute. WAIT! Did I just say that, okay I know this isn't right. I'm in a relationship, sure it hasn't been on the best of terms lately but I always believe in standing faithful. I mean me and Tom(My boyfriend) had agreed that the distance would only make us stronger. And it makes it better that our next show is in our home town, so I'm planning on surprising him already.

I really need to shake these thoughts.

I went straight to my suitcase, well on of them and pulled out a pair of black legging and a tank top to wear for bed. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and face.

I walked out and was about to climb into my bed but then I realized the bus was not moving yet.

I was confused and slipped on my monkey slippers and walked to the front of the bus and peaked my head outside of the bus. Where the hood of the bus was up and smoke was coming from it. My manager was out there talking to a group of people, my driver, and many other people from the tour.

"What's going on?" I asked breaking away there attention.

"Looks like we're going to be broken down for a while."

"But we have to be on the road, to make it to the show on time." I said getting worried.

"We were just talking that over with Gustovo who said that until we can get this all sorted out, you are more than welcome to stay in BTR's bus." My manager notified me. "So, I'll help you take your bags and put them in the other bus." She offered.

I just nodded my head and went back into the bus and after a few trips I finally had everything I needed in the BTR bus.

BTR's bus was way bigger than mine in the front there was a small kitchen and a small living area with a tv and couch. Then along the wall there was four beds built into the wall two on each side. And in the back there was a game room filled with every gaming system known to man.

And you'll never guess where I found them. They were all sitting in the back loudly playing xbox.

I decided I didn't want to disturb them playing so I just crashed on the couch in the front of the bus with my blanket.

The next morning however, I woke up in a different spot. I was in one of the beds on the wall.

Carlos's P.O.V

It was late after our show and me and the guys were doing our post concert ritual of playing COD on xbox. I guess we were pretty loud because we all walked out to get a snack and there cuddled up on the couch was a sleeping Vanessa.

"Why's she here?" James asked.

"Gustovo said her bus broke down so she's staying on here till they can get it fixed." Kendall whispered back.

The guys and I continued to get our midnight snack of pizza, popcorn and everything else we could find that was eatable. We were all walking back when I told the guys I'd be there in a sec.

Then shrugged there shoulders and went on without me.

I walked over to the sleeping Vaness, that couch was no way comfortable. So I scooped her up in my arms carefully without waking her. And took her back to my bed and placed her down gently. When I went to let her go she held on tighter. And mumbled something to me, I'm not sure what it was but I heard a name. Tom? Must be her boyfriend. Sigh. All the good ones are always taken. Looks like that couch is all mine tonight.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I woke up that morning and looked around confused. No one was awake. The bus wasn't moving anymore so I guess we were at our next venue. So I took the opportunity to take a shower. After washing my hair, and shaving, and doing other necessary things. I got dressed into a white strapless tight dress, that hugged my curves. I threw on my jean jacket and threw my long hair up into a messy bun. I put on a pair of silver wedges and put on some light make up. I wanted to pay Tom a little visit before tonight to give him some tickets to the show.

I walked out of the bathroom and everyone was awake now. Eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshines." I smiled.

I heard a range of different good mornings and how did you sleep.

"Hey how did I end up in the bed last night?" I asked.

"Oh Carlos took you there. Couch is not the best place to sleep, we all know." Logan said.

"Thanks that was really sweet but you didn't have to." I said.

"Really it was no bigy." He said waving it off. I leaned over and gave him a hug and gave him a hug.

"You're such a sweetheart." I whispered to him.

"I'll see you guys later I'm heading off to go visit someone." I said grabbing the set of keys to my managers car, she allows me to use it in events like this.

"Who you going to see?" Logan asked.

"Oh Tom, my boyfriend. I'm going to surprise him."

He smiled at me. "Have fun, catch you later."

I nodded and left the bus and drove the familiar root to Toms house. But when I got there their was a different car in the driveway, it didn't belong to anyone in his family.

I was confused but continued my way to his front door. I knocked. And heard someone through the door. And Tom answered the door, he was hiding the bottom half of his body. He was shirtless and very sweaty.

"Vanessa!" He more yelled than stated.

"What are you doing here?" He asked kind of in a panic.

"I have a show here tonight I thought I should stop by. I brought you some tickets in case you wanted to come." I smiled.

"Ah, Babe. I don't know how to say this." Just as if on some cue a petite blonde bounced up behind him wearing one of his dress shirts and nothing else.

"What's going on baby?" She asked.

I was horror struck. "Oh nothing. It was just a mistake." I said. "A HUGE mistake." I said walking away.

"Wait Vanessa!" He yelled after me. I ignored him and just kept walking to my car. I drove at least a two blocks away before I could no longer see through my tears. So I pulled over.

"What a jerk." I sniffed to myself. I should of known.

About a half hour later I cleaned the make up that had run onto my face and dried my eyes enough to drive back to the tour bus. I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and walked into the bus. The guys were still there just hanging out at the table.

"You weren't gone long." James stated.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Perfect." My voice was a little groggy but I don't think anyone noticed. I kicked off my shoes and walked fast into the bathroom.

I was in there for about five minutes when I heard a voice through the door.

"Nessa?" I heard Carlos he sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

I open the door and without any warning fell into his open arms and cried softly.

And so it begins. Here's another chapter for you, so review and expect a update soon and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n So I'm seeing a lot of views and favorites to this story but no reviews which is a little discouraging. SO REVIEW (: please and thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used!**

**RECAP**

"_Everything okay?" Logan asked._

"_Perfect." My voice was a little groggy but I don't think anyone noticed. I kicked off my shoes and walked fast into the bathroom._

_I was in there for about five minutes when I heard a voice through the door._

"_Nessa?" I heard Carlos he sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"_

_I open the door and without any warning fell into his open arms and cried softly. _

"What happened?" He asked holding me up.

I kept shaking my head.

The others looked over concerned. But stayed back to give me some privacy.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked taking my head in his hands.

"He was with some girl…" I said wiping my tears off my cheek. Sniffling .

" Maybe it isn't what it seems." He offered.

I shook my head.

"It was pretty straight forward what they did…Were doing… They were both practically naked…. And she had his shirt on…" I said emotionlessly. "Only his shirt on." I added.

"Damn. I'm so sorry Nessa, but if some jerk is just going to treat you like that. He does not deserve you." Carlos said rubbing my arm .

"And if it makes you feel better." Kendall chimed in. "We can all go kick his ass."

"I'm in." Logan said.

"Me too." Added James.

"Let's go!" Carlos said.

I laughed. "Thanks but I see Carlos's point. That jerk, he's not even worth it."

Carlos half smiled.

"I know how we can cheer you up!" Logan said.

"Movie night? After the concert. We can watch all your favorite movies and eat ice cream!" He said excitedly. "I mean isn't that what girls usually do in this situation?" He asked.

"Not quite." I smiled. "But that would be great. I'd really like that. By I have my own method of getting over things."

"And what would that be?" Logan asked.

"My music." I half smiled walking over to the pile of my stuff and grabbed a light blue notebook the corners were fraying away, it hand music quotes written all over the cover that inspired me to be a singer. "I've had this for years." I held it close to my heart.

"Could I borrow your guitar? Mine is in my bus still." I asked Carlos.

"Yeah it's over there." He pointed to the acoustic guitar by the sofa.

I walked over to it and sat on the couch. They decided to give me my space and went into the game room in the back. I was happy to have the peace. Sort everything out in my head.

In my heart I knew something wasn't right with the relationship we had. I wasn't the happy crazy random girl who loved life that I used to be. Instead I felt insecure, troubled and scared to say the wrong thing to him. He caught me in his trap. Fooled me with his "Prince Charming" Act. I fell for him and then his attitude changed completely. I blame myself when I noticed the change thinking I did something to deserve this. I did not deserve this. In a way I felt relieved that something happened. I had felt trapped for so long. I know I know. Why not end it right? I did love him. I just loved the part of him that was no longer there. It just hurt knowing I wasn't even gone a week and he had already found someone. I felt disgusted. And hurt.

I spent an hour scribbling down bits and pieces of lyrics and figuring out the cords. I sat cross legged.

Kendall walked in and sat by me.

"Can I see what you have so far?" He asked.

"NO!" I said holding the book to my chest. "I mean no, sorry. I never let anyone see before its complete. I'm a bit of a perfectionist." I admitted.

"Allllllllllllright." He said dramatically. "If I can live that long!"

I laughed. "I'm almost finished."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I said.

"So it'd be ready for tonight?" He asked with a mysterious smile.

"It could be…" I paused. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking payback."

"Ok, you caught my attention. Go on." I said turning towards him.

"Ok, so we get him to come to the concert and get him on stage in front of that whole crowd, and imagining that song is going to bash him. I think it'd be good to have him hear it." He gave me a look and I knew what he meant. He meant humiliate him.

I smiled. "You Kendall are a evil genius. Lets do it."

Another hour passed by and I had the song complete and set a copy to the band so they could practice the music before tonight. I was on my way to meet the dancers. I was searching through my phone, and I clicked on "His" name. A few rings echoed and I heard that much too familiar voice.

"_Hey Baby. About today it wasn't what it seemed." He said. I rolled my eyes._

"_I know Babe. That's why I'm calling. I over reacted when I saw it and I'm sorry I never got your side of the story." _

"_I don't know babe if I can forgive you I mean if we don't have trust what do we have?" I again rolled my eyes._

"_If you can find it in your heart, tonight is my show at the theater. I can leave a ticket and back stage pass for you. I wrote you a song, I'd really would love to sing it to you tonight."_

"_Sure I'll be there." A chance for him to get all the attention he wanted, too bad it wasn't as good as he would of thought._

"_Great. Well I have to go I'll see you tonight at 6 don't be late."_

"_I wont." _

"_Bye."_

I smiled to myself as I walked over to the stage to practice my dance for tonight. That was easier than I thought to actually get him here. Boy would he regret what he did to me.

He should know, never play a game with someone who can play it better.

Later that night.

It was 6 and I had just finished getting dressed for the show. I had on the sexiest little black dress, it was low cut down to the bottom of my back, it had sleeves that went to my elbow, it had pearl like embellishments. To top it off I had on black stiletto heels. My hair was curled and I had it pulled to the side. My make up was simple, a cat's eye.

I was starting to get nervous. Tom was known to have a temper. He would without a doubt be mad. But what is he really going to do right? There is security everywhere and I know the guys would never let anything happen to be.

That's when I heard his voice. "Hey sexy." He said grabbing me into a hug. Just his touch made me want to be sick.

"Hi." I said back not really returning the hug.

"Vanessa we need you on stage." A crew member said. GREAT TIMING!

"I have to go but you can watch from the side." I said walking with him over.

He nodded as I walked off onto the stage. I sang my first song as if nothing was wrong.

And then before I sang my second song, I spoke to the crowd. I looked to the side and Carlos and the guys motioned for me to continue, they were standing right next to Tom.

"This next song goes out to a special person." I heard the crowd "Oooooo" and "Awee"

I continued. "I was hoping we could convince him to come up on stage so I can sing this song to him." I looked off stage and motioned for Tom. The crowd cheered and the guy pushed him forward. Security was on each side so he could have no way of getting out of this he would have to listen to what I had to say.

"This is Tom. My now EX BOYFRIEND." He looked at me scared and angry his face turning bright red.

"You see I found out Tom cheated. And well this song will explain everything. "

"What are you doing?" He said angrily.

"Just wait I'm sure you'll hate it." I winked.

The music started.

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me" I faced him dead on and stared him down.  
"I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely" I walked away.  
"Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions" I walked toward my backup dancers.

_"_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me" One of the dancers got on there knees and acted like he was begging me.  
"Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede" I walked away from the dancer and he crawled after me.  
"You mess with me" I stared Tom in the eyes. And motioned to myself." and mess with her"  
"So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

"So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you" He tried to get off stage but the guards wouldn't let him.  
"I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through" I walked over to him and poked him and brushed him off.  
"So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?" I held my arms open as if it was a challenge.  
"And I bet you're nervous" I pointed at him he was glaring daggers at me by this point. "'cause this song makes you freak out"

_"_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede" I continued to dance on stage.  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

"I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under" I pointed down.  
"'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game" I was on my knees in front of the crowd.

(you had it all)

(And one day)  
"And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me" I finished the song in a pose with my dancers. Me in the middle and my hand on my hip and the other on my head. Tom was escorted off the stage. And I didn't see him the rest of the night. But Kendall was right that felt AMAZING!

I finished the rest of my set and I began walking over to the bus alone. I was too tired and I wanted to take this whole outfit off I felt ridiculous. I had my heels in my hand. And I was almost to the bus when I heard a voice.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?! THAT STUNT YOU PULLED?!" I turned around to be face to face with Tom. He smelled of liquor. Fear rushed through me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!" His body started to shake and the next thing I know I felt something hit my head hard and I fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

**And that is it for tonight so leave a review and I'll update soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n I felt a little guilty leaving the chapter off like that so here's the next one. Please review and I'll update faster and more frequent (: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used. Someone else does, and that is why I am not filthy rich.**_

_**RECAP:**_

_I finished the rest of my set and I began walking over to the bus alone. I was too tired and I wanted to take this whole outfit off I felt ridiculous. I had my heels in my hand. And I was almost to the bus when I heard a voice._

"_YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?! THAT STUNT YOU PULLED?!" I turned around to be face to face with Tom. He smelled of liquor. Fear rushed through me. _

"_What are you doing here?" I questioned._

"_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!" His body started to shake and the next thing I know I felt something hit my head hard and I fell to the ground. Then everything went black._

Carlos's P.O.V

The concert was over and me and the guys were heading back to the bus.

"Guys…" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" They all shit me confused looks.

I pointed ahead. "I think that's Vanessa!" I took off running with the others right behind me.

I dropped down beside her and checked her pulse. She was badly beaten, she had bruises forming and blood on her face, arms, and legs.

"Call a ambulance." I said.

Logan already had his phone out and were now talking to the dispatch people.

"I think we all know who did this." James said through clenched teeth.

"You two stay here with her. James and I will go see if that jerk is anywhere near here." Kendal said as him and James jogged off in search of the monster that did this. Man, would I LOVE to get a piece of the son of a bitch who did this to Nessa.

I moved her body so her head was laying on my legs.

"Vanessa wake up." I said pushing the hair off her face.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to get here. Vanessa still wouldn't wake up. The medics said only family or husband could go in the ambulance with her. So I lied and said I was her fiancé and they let me go with her. There was no way I was leaving her alone. She needed someone.

We arrived at the hospital and they gave her a room and hooked her up to a machine that would check her heart beat. And were feeding her fluids through a tube injected into her arm.

"Shes lost a lot of blood." The doctor said coming in looking at her charts.

"She has to have a blood transplant." He said. "We need someone to donate their blood to give to her."

"I'll do it." I said.

The doctor nodded "I'll have a nurse come in to draw the blood." And he walked out.

Nessa's P.O.V

I was hearing voices all around me. But I couldn't speak. My eyes wouldn't open.

Am I dead?

I felt like I should be. My body was in extreme pain. What happened to me?

I slowly was coming to and I opened my eyes. I was in a bright white room. Okay maybe I am dead. The light blinded my eyes. There were four men in the room with me. One who looked to be latino was resting his head on the bed. There were three others a skinny small one, with dark hair. A tall shaggy haired one and one with dark hair .

I was beyond confused. I was looking around confused. My eyes flashing around the room. Who are these people?! What is this thing in my arm? I was hooked up to a machine. I tried to pull out the needle. I let out a small scream. The men in the room woke up .

Shit.

"Nessa, your awake." Said the one who was sleeping on the side of the bed. "I'm so glad you're ok."

I couldn't say anything. I started to tear. Who is Nessa?

"You shouldn't of taken that out of your arm. I'll go get the doctor." He said.

"Nessa, why aren't you saying anything?" The one with shaggy hair asked.

"Who is Nessa?" My voice croaked.

They all shared the same horrified look.

"Who are you people?!"

"How did I get here?" I asked looking at the bruises on my body.

"What did this to me?"

I couldn't stop asking questions. I needed answers. Why can't I remember anything?

The doctor came in.

"Vanessa, it's nice to see you're finally awake." I looked at him confused.

"Vanessa….. Is that my name?" I asked.

"Oh Dear. I feared of this. It seems that the event that has lead you here tonight has had a traumatic effect on your brain. And it's blocking out your memory in order to recover from the trauma."

I looked more closely at my body. There was a cast on my right ankle. My head was bandaged up. An I had traces of blood on me.

"Who are these people?" I asked staring down at my lap.

"Well as much as the medics told me. This young man is your fiancé." He put his hand on the latino's shoulder.

His eyes went wide. " fiancé ?" I repeated looking at him.

"I'll be back in, I'll give you a moment to yourselves." The doctor said walking out of the room.

" fiancé?" I asked again looking at him. "It's crazy how I can't even remember this."

"Well actually-" Carlos began to say.

"Who are you three?" I asked.

"I'm Logan." He gave me a small smile.

"I'm Kendall."

"And I'm James."

"How do I know you all?" I asked.

"We are a rock band. And you are opening up for us on our tour." Logan said.

"Oh.." I said "How did this happen to me?" I asked.

"To sum it up. Your ex boyfriend beat you. You were walking back to the bus and he jumped you."

I shook my head. How could this of happened to me. "Can you take me to where I live?" I asked.

"Right now we're living on the tour bus together." Carlos spoke to me.

"I want to remember." I said

"I'll go talk to the doctor." Logan said as he left the room.

After a few moment they both came back in.

"Alright Vanessa, your body is stabilized. And you're free to go home. I want you to spend your time in a familiar surrounding. Take care of her and if her memory does not come back in two weeks, I want you to schedule a appointment to get a cat scan done of your brain." He said. "Your going to need these." he said handing crutches to me.

"Thank you." I said.

I turned my legs so they were hanging off the bed. I went to get up slowly using the crutches.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked.

"I think we accidently left them where we found you." Carlos said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Here. I have a idea." He said walking over to me. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the hospital and over to someones Jeep. He helped me get into the back seat and I rested my head on his shoulder snuggling into him. His body felt comforting to me. The drive back was silent. And we pulled up to our tour bus. Carlos carried me out of the car and into the bus.

"Here is your stuff." He said. "And these are your pajamas. But you probably don't want something tight to wear over your bruises. Here you can have my shirt. The bathroom is right there." He pointed handing me a purple t-shirt.

I nodded and limped over to the bathroom.

I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. It was like I was a stranger to myself. I changed into the shorts and t-shirt.

I limped out of the bathroom. "I'm really tired. Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Here you can have my bed." Carlos offered. He put his arm around me and I leaned on him. I smiled. And he helped me get on the bed. He had changed too he was wearing a muscle tee and basketball shorts. He tucked me in. "Goodnight beautiful." He said.

"Goodnight." I said smiling at him.

He went to walk away.

"Wait." I said.

He turned around. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you please stay with me? I'm really scared, and you…. You make me feel comfortable." My cheeks grew pink.

He smiled and crawled into the bed next to me. I immediately formed my body to his to make room. My head was on his chest and he held me with his arm and played with me hair.

"So you're my fiancé ? Right?" I asked yawning.

"Well abo-"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Vanessa."

"Do. You love me?" I asked again looking up at him

"Yes." He said I smiled.

"Goodnight Carlos." I said looking up at him.

"Goodnight Nessa." He said kissing my forehead. "Don't worry about a thing, as long as I'm next to you, you're safe."

_**And there you go my lovely readers. I want 5 more reviews and then I'll update again. Hope you're all having a wonderful day! And let me know what you think(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I wasn't going to update today but a certain reviewer convinced me otherwise. It's been a long day at work D: And I have classes in the morning tomorrow. And I should be doing a assignment due Wednesday . But this is an excuse for me to push that off ;) Read. REVIEW. And enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own BTR or songs used. **

_RECAP_

"So you're my fiancé ? Right?" I asked yawning.

"Well abo-"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Vanessa."

"Do. You love me?" I asked again looking up at him

"Yes." He said I smiled.

"Goodnight Carlos." I said looking up at him.

"Goodnight Nessa." He said kissing my forehead. "Don't worry about a thing, as long as I'm next to you, you're safe."

I was in a dark place, a alley. It was dark, fog filled the air as I saw a figure following me. I started running. Every turn I took I would see the figure just feet from my face. I cried out "GO AWAY PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled tears running away. Before I knew it I was shoved to the ground. I saw a sharp object in his hand.

"No….No…NOO!" At that the dagger came plunging toward my heart. I Screamed waking myself up.

I was now sitting up panting in my bed.

"What happened?" Carlos asked holding onto me.

I shook my head. "It was just a bad dream."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Can we get breakfast? I'm hungry." I said holding my tummy.

He laughed. "Sure lets go feed your tiny tummy! I'll treat to breakfast I know a small diner around here."

"I'm just going to shower really quick." I said wobbling up. "How do I shower with this thing on my leg?"

"You're probably best taking a bath and just keeping it out of the water." He said.

"Right.."

I took a quick bath. And when I came out I put on light blue high wasted shorts and a baggy white v-neck that falls off my one shoulder. I didn't bother putting make up on so I brushed my teeth and left my hair with its natural curl.

After I finished up in the bathroom Carlos was quick and was out before I knew it. He had on a grey v-neck and light jeans.

I laced up my converse, on my good foot anyways. "This thing is so ugly." I complained. "It hurts so bad." I frowned.

"Don't forget these, we need to try to blend in as much as we can. You can borrow my hat and extra glasses." He handed me a dark blue hat and aviator sunglasses.

"How do I look?" I posed dramatically.

He pushed the glasses down to see my eyes. "Beautiful." He smiled at me. His smile just made my heart melt. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I went to pull away but I got lost in his eyes as he moved closer, and closer, till his soft warm lips came onto mine.

And at the totally wrong moment. My stomach let out a huge growl! Way to go.

He laughed pulling away. "Lets go feed that monster you've got in there." He handed me my crutches.

"I like it better when you carry me." I said pulling myself up onto the crutches.

The others were nowhere to be found. So Carlos and I walked over to his Jeep. He opened the door for me and lifted me up onto the seat.

"Why thank you good sir." I faked an english accent.

"It's my pleasure madam." He said in the same accent bowing to me.

I laughed. With him I didn't have a care in the world. It was like I was completely happy even thought I had no grasp on my reality. I still had no idea who I was.

I picked a station for us to listen to on the way to the diner. And I sang along to every song that came on.

"It's weird." He began.

"What is?" I asked.

"You lost your memory yet you know all the words to Taylor Swifts songs." He said.

"Maybe I'll be better soon."

We pulled up to the diner and he got out of the drivers seat and came over to my door and lifted me up setting me softly on the ground. He handed me my crutches and together we went in together.

"Hi, how many?" The perky hostess asked.

"Just two and if you don't mind could we have a table in the back." She nodded and took two menus and lead us to the back, it was very secluded from the rest of the diner. But from my seat I could see everyone.

We sat down and looked through the menu together.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes!" I declared proudly.

"I think I'll have the Texan omelet with hashbrowns."

The waitress came and took our order. I was sipping on orange juice.

"How did we meet?" I asked him. "you're my fiancé I wanna know about us."

"Well, we met on tour together a while back. I heard you singing and I knew you were the girl for me." I blushed.

He smiled over at me.

"Did I keep anything like a diary? " I asked.

"No. I mean you have your song book, which has all your thoughts and feelings down." He told me.

"I write songs too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I wish I could just remember. It's like I'm living in someone else's life…" I said looking down.

"It's ok Nessa it'll come back soon enough." He said taking my hand in his. I smiled weakly and looked up at him.

"OH NO!" I said. " I think I lost my engagement ring." I said freaking out.

"There's something I should tell you…" He began.

I looked up. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Carlos…." Fear began to rush through me like electricity.

I stared passed him and saw a familiar face and I flashed back to that night. I was walking to the bus and he was there he stopped me. He's the one who beat me till I was unconscious. I remember the smell of alcohol on him as he hit and kicked my rapidly. I still hurt to move certain ways.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I remember…" I said tears forming in my eyes as I looked at the figure in the distance.

"I feel sick." I said grabbing my stomach. "I can't be here."

"You remember what ? Nessa who are you looking at? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I remember what happened last night. I remember who did it." I said gulping back tears. "It was him I said pointing at Tom.

Carlos's hands immediately turned into fists. "I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to you." And At that Carlos got up from his seat and started walking in his direction..

_**A/n and that is it for tonight. I'll try to update as long as I see new reviews. But what do you think Carlos will do? Will Vanessa ever remember everything? Will Carlos ever tell her the truth about them not really being engaged? Read on to find out;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you are having a lovely day/night. I've been thinking about this chapter all day! So I hope you enjoy. And common review don't be shy. (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used!**

**And here is your RECAP:**

"_OH NO!" I said. " I think I lost my engagement ring." I said freaking out._

"_There's something I should tell you…" He began. _

_I looked up. I felt my heart begin to race. _

"_Carlos…." Fear began to rush through me like electricity. _

_I stared passed him and saw a familiar face and I flashed back to that night. I was walking to the bus and he was there he stopped me. He's the one who beat me till I was unconscious. I remember the smell of alcohol on him as he hit and kicked my rapidly. I still hurt to move certain ways._

"_What's wrong?" He asked frantically. _

"_I remember…" I said tears forming in my eyes as I looked at the figure in the distance._

"_I feel sick." I said grabbing my stomach. "I can't be here."_

"_You remember what ? Nessa who are you looking at? What are you talking about?" He asked._

"_I remember what happened last night. I remember who did it." I said gulping back tears. "It was him I said pointing at Tom. _

_Carlos's hands immediately turned into fists. "I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to you." And At that Carlos got up from his seat and started walking in his direction.._

"Carlos no.." I said tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

He ignored me and walked right up to him. I can't be here. I left money on the table left the diner. I did not want to see this. I couldn't deal with this. I blindly wandered the streets till I ended up at a park. And I sat myself down on one of the benches. My ankle was killing me. And these bruises all over my body were not making me feel too wonderful either. I placed my head in my hands I had the worst headache.

Back at the diner… No P.O.V

Carlos walked over to Tom and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hey man, let's chat. Outside now." Carlos said pulling Tom up from his seat.

"What the fuck.." Was his response.

The second they got out there.

"You know my friend Vanessa right?" Carlos asked not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"What about that dumb bitch?" Tom sneered.

Without anything else said. BAM! Was all you heard when Carlos forced his fist right into Toms face, sending him falling back.

"How do you like it?" Carlos said getting in his face. "Huh?" He said pushing him. "Not so tough fighting someone your own size." He pushed him again. This time Tom pushed back, Carlos throwing another blow to his face. Tom tried to swing but Carlos dodged it kicking him behind the knee sending him falling to the ground. "I suggest you stay down. And if you ever touch Vanessa again. Remember this." Carlos kicked him in his stomach most likely cracking a rib.

Carlos's P.O.V

With that I walked into the diner and looked back to where I was sitting. 'No Vanessa?' I thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked the hostess. "Did you happen to see where the girl I was with went? We were sitting back there."

"Oh yeah, she paid before the food even came out and left down the street. She looked really upset."

"Thank you." I said jogging out to my car. I drove around for about an hour till I finally found her at a local park. I left my car parked and jogged over to her. She was writing down something?

"Vanessa?" I asked running over to her.

"Don't…"She said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No..You aren't." She said closing her book.

"Vanessa…Please just hear me out." I began.

"Why should I?" She asked. "What you did makes you just as big of a monster as he is." She yelled at me getting in my face. "I need to feel safe…" She paused. "I can't do this.." She said wiping tears off her cheek. "I have so much going on. Did you bother to think about how I'd feel? I was terrified…I needed you there with me. And you left me all alone.."

"Vanessa, I couldn't take it knowing he did this to you! Did you think I could just let him walk away like that? NO!"

"Can you just take me back to the bus?" She asked not even looking directly at me.

I just nodded. We walked to my Jeep in silence.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

The drive back was quiet. I leaned my head against the seatbelt and just closed my eyes. The second we pulled up I could not get out of that car fast enough.

"Vanessa." I heard him call after me.

I ignored him and walked right into the bus.

"How was your date?" Logan sang as I walked in.

"Worst day of my life….." I paused. "That I can remember.." I said walking into the back game room slamming the door behind me in frustration and locked the door. I pulled out my song book.

I heard them talking on the other side of the door.

I had my back against the door and I slowly sank down to the floor. I took off the stupid glasses and hat and tossed them to the side. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to calm down my breathing.

The image kept replaying in my head from last night. All I could picture was what he did to me.. I looked at the bruises on my arms and at my ankle. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"It's me Logan. Let me in." He spoke softly.

I moved out of the way so he could come in and I unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door softly behind him and he sat down on the floor next to me.

"Is that your songbook?" He asked pointing to it.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Do you mind if I read it?" He asked.

"Go for it I said.

He skimmed through some and went to my latest song.

"Heart attack?" He said in approval. "Sing it to me?" He asked.

I gave him a weird look. "No." I said taking my book back.

"But common? It's just us."

I sighed. "You wont give up will you?" He shook his head. "Fine.."

"Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)" I finished the song.

"When did you write that?" He asked.

"Earlier today after the incident at the diner."

"I think you're not actually mad at what he did." He stated.

"Oh really? And how are you so sure." I asked as a challenge.

"That song is about him. I think you're scared of a lot of things right now. And what happened last night is one of the main things. I don't blame you, but what else is eating at you?" He asked looking me in my eyes.

"I'm scared. I'm getting my memory back slowly but I can't remember everything. It frustrates me. I feel like I'm falling in love with Carlos but I don't even know him. And to top it all off we're engaged?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He yelled.

"That's what I was told that night from him…" I paused. "Are we?"

"Carlos!" Logan yelled.

**A/n and this is it for tonight kind of a fill in chapter not too much going on but I have a lot planned for the next one so please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n I'm trying hard to make time to update as much as possible. With my busy schedule of school, work, and boyfriend time lol. So here you are I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own BTR or songs used.**

**RECAP-**

"_I think you're not actually mad at what he did." He stated._

"_Oh really? And how are you so sure." I asked as a challenge._

"_That song is about him. I think you're scared of a lot of things right now. And what happened last night is one of the main things. I don't blame you, but what else is eating at you?" He asked looking me in my eyes._

"_I'm scared. I'm getting my memory back slowly but I can't remember everything. It frustrates me. I feel like I'm falling in love with Carlos but I don't even know him. And to top it all off we're engaged?!" _

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!" He yelled._

"_That's what I was told that night from him…" I paused. "Are we?"_

"_Carlos!" Logan yelled._

"You lied to me!" I yelled as he walked into the room.

His face showed clear shock.

"Listen Vanessa, I can explain." He started coming closer to me.

"Do not come near me." I shook my head looking up trying to hold the tears in.

He looked broken. Logan left the room by now leaving just the two of us.

"Why would lie about something like that?" I paused. "Crazy… I was just fooled by your act. I even started falling for you." I shook my head. As soon as this tour is over I NEVER want to see you again. And till then, just pretend I don't exist. Should be easy for you." I said staring into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes… What a jerk.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you!" He said "Every moment I tried you just would interrupt and I had no chance!"

He came closer to me. "I'm really sorry Vanessa I wanted to tell you. But I loved the way things were I couldn't do it.." He reached for my hands.

I stayed quiet.

"Please.." he breathed, tears forming. "I can't lose you." He said Pulling me closer. "I told the people on the ambulance that I was your fiancé so they would let me go with you. You were in such bad shape I didn't want you to be left alone. "

I closed my eyes letting tears fall from my eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you again…"

"Vanessa I understand it will take time just please do not shut me out." He said wiping away my tears.

"I just need some space right now to think." I said turning my gaze away from him. "The other night.." I paused looking at him. "When I came home from the hospital, did you mean what you told me..?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Vanessa I do love you."

I nodded. "I want to lay down I have a killer headache.." I said pulling myself off the floor. I stumbled and he quickly caught me before I fell. I was still in his arms. "Thanks." I said.

"I'll always catch you."

I limped my way over to Carlos's bed. I curled up under his blankets and slowly fell asleep. In my dream everything felt so real. Everything I had forgotten had been coming back to me. My family, friends old memories were just flashing by.

I woke up. My eyes flashing open. "Guys!" I getting up. They all ran over, except for Carlos. "What's wrong?!" they asked confused.

"Nothing. I remember. EVERYTHING! It came back my memory came back. Ask me anything about my life!" I said happily.

"Ok….. When is your birthday?" Logan asked.

"January 4, 1991!"

"Sing a line of one of your old songs!"

"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one." I finished off proudly jumping on them. "I'm so happy!"

Three weeks went by since them. We're in New York now. Playing the BIGGEST venue yet. MADISION SQUARE GARDEN! EEKKKK! I was so happy, I just got the brace off my ankle and it was feeling great. Only thing that could of made this moment any better would be if me and Carlos would be talking.

Ever since I found out I couldn't face him. Yeah, I missed him. He felt so perfect to me. But I can't just go down the same road again.. It's whatever. I guess everything happens for a reason.

With just hours before I go on stage I was in hair and makeup. I was still in my pjs, a long t-shirt and shorts and flip flops.

They made my hair big, and curly, I had a smokey eye done with pink lips.

45 minutes.

I was putting on my dress for the show. It was a mini gold sequin body con dress. It had sleeves to my elbow . The back of the dress cascaded down the side of my back leaving my back bare. I Had on black stilettos. I had on gold and black bracelets going up my right arm.

15 minutes. I was warming up my voice.

5 minutes I was making my way to the stage. I stopped by the guys dressing room. I knocked and entered. They were all ready. Playing a video game.

"Hey guys." I walked in.

"Be honest." I paused as they looked at me. I saw their mouths drop. "How do I look?" I asked spinning around.

"Beautiful." Carlos said looking into my eyes.

I blushed. "I just wanted to wish you guys luck out there." I smiled.

"VANESSA 1 MINUTE!" A voice yelled in the distance.

"Good luck Nessa!" They all said as I ran off to the stage.

I went under stage into what we call the elevator. I start out under the stage and slowly rise up.

I heard the music start. I held the mic tight in my hand. I can do this. I started to rise. I posed with my hand on my hip. I crowd screamed my name.

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh." I winked at the crowd.

"Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time" I said walking across the stage.  
"It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time" I pointed up in the air as the music paused.

"Uh oh!" I belted out as the music began again.  
"I don't know about you" I pointed at the crowd.  
"But I'm feeling 22" I pointed at myself and danced.  
"Everything will be alright" I opened my arms as my back up dancer came behind me. He hugged me from behind.  
"If you keep me next to you"'  
"You don't know about me" I pushed him off walking away backwards.  
"But I'll bet you want to" I winked again.  
"Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're" I danced and held the phone out to the crowd. "Sing it!" I yelled.

"22," They sang "ooh-ooh" I added.  
"22," They sang again "ooh-ooh" I sang again.

"It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded." I shrugged  
"Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh" "(who's Baby V anyway, ew?)" one of the back up dancers sang.  
"It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping." I ran my hand over the hands of the fans reaching up to me.

"Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time" I continued dancing across the stage.

"Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh" I kept singing as the crowd sang along.

"It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you." I reached out as I walked pulling my hand closer to my heart.

"Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah"

"It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you."I finished as the crowd went nuts!

I smiled. "Thank you!" I bent over to pick up my water to get a sip and I saw Carlos making his way on stage with flowers and his guitar strapped around him. A member from the stage crew brought out two stools.

"What's going on?" I asked smiling at him.

"I wrote a song, about the most amazing girl I know. And I'd like to sing it to her. If that's ok?" He said into the mic.

"Is that ok?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and we both took a seat on the stools.

"For you." He said handing me the bright red roses. The crowd "Ooooo'd" and "aweeee'd"

He began strumming his guitar.

"You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed" He sang softly stroking his guitar the mic was set up in front of him.

"I had a million things to say

But none of them came out that day

'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines" The crowd was waving lights back and forth.

"Time stops ticking

My hands keep shaking

And you don't even know that" He belted out stopping his guitar playing.

"I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied" He started playing again.

" I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"

He was looking directly into my eyes as he played.

"Now I learned a lot from my mistake

Never let a good thing slip away

I've had a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through

You didn't even know that" He held out the last word.

" I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" He paused.

"As the days go by I think about you all the time

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed

Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

(You got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

(You got me tongue tied)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

(Now I'm frozen inside)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed." He stopped playing his guitar. Moved the mic away from his face. "I miss you."

A huge smile spread across my face and I jumped into his arms. He held me tight." I missed you too."

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a REVIEW! Have a beautiful day (:**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n Hello my lovely's today has been a very emotional day for me. So I decided to use this to get my mind off of things. _

_I just watched wedding crashers and was inspired! _

_Disclaimer I do not own BTR or songs used!_

_RECAP_

"_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed." He stopped playing his guitar. Moved the mic away from his face. "I miss you." _

_A huge smile spread across my face and I jumped into his arms. He held me tight." I missed you too."_

"Can we talk after the show?" I asked.

He nodded with the biggest smile on his face.

I finished the rest of my set in a daze. I could not believe he just did that. To come out in front of millions of people and sing me that amazing song. Just. For. Me.

The second I stepped off the stage I jumped onto Carlos who spun me around in the air. He sat me back down on my feet.

"How was it out there!" He said.

"The most amazing experience I've ever had performing!"

"Did you like your song?" He asked shyly.

I looked into his deep brown puppy eyes. I bit my lip lightly, and got a huge grin on my face. I leaned in and placed my lips lightly on his. As I pulled away I asked. "What does that tell you?" I said smiling.

He blushed. Then was pulled away. "Carlos it's time to go." Someone said and with that they were one stage. I watched from the side cheering them on.

Then I got a phone call.

Weird it was a unrecognized number. So I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Vanessa?" I heard a familiar voice speak back to me. Tears filling my eyes and I smiled. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Kevin?" I asked in disbelief.

I walked away from the stage.

"The one and only." He said laughing.

"You haven't called since you were deployed.." I said sadly.

"I know . I wrote you as much as I could. But I've been moving around too much. But I have some happy news." Kevin said leaving a dramatic pause.

"Well…. What would that be?" He asked.

"I'm coming home."

I was speechless. My mouth dropped. The tears slowly fell from my eyes.

"And Sasha and I are moving up our wedding. So that we can have it before I'm deployed again."

"When would that be then?" I asked.

"Three days."

"So soon!"

"Oh and Sasha would love for you to be the maid of honor."

I smiled. "It would be my honor. But I need a dress."

"Oh don't worry about that Sasha has that all figured out."

"I missed you.." I said breathlessly.

"I missed you too baby sis."

"I'm on tour now." I said.

"Really? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you. And I know mom and dad would be too."He said into the phone. I heard voices in the background. "I got to go my plane is taking off soon. I'll call you with more details."

"Have a safe flight. I love you ."

"Love you too baby sis."

I heard the phone cut off. I hung up. I wiped my eyes. I couldn't stop smiling.

MY brother was all the family I really had left. My parents died in a car crash when I was 13. My brother who had a life of his own already, took me in. His dream was to be a Marine. When I went off to California to follow my dreams, he went off for training to follow his. My brother was my best friend. I thank God he came back safe. I haven't heard from him in months.

I took out my song book and went over into the guy's dressing room and I sat on the couch and began writing down lyrics.

I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by till the guys all came in and crashed. They were all sweaty.

"Hey Nessa." They said.

"My brother just called!" I said excitedly.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Carlos said.

"Mhm. His names Kevin. Anyways. He's a Marine, and he's coming home!" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes as I smiled.

"That's amazing!" They said. Carlos came over to hug me.

"He's getting married in three days." I said. "Before he gets deployed again." I paused "Would you like to go with me? I'm going to be in the wedding but I'd love for you guys to come and meet him. He's all the family I have."

"I'd love to go." Carlos said.

"Yeah it'd be great." James said.

"We're up for it." Kendall and Logan answered.

"Awesome, I'll just let him know."

We all started walking back to the bus. Carlos was holding my hand. I felt something I haven't in a long time, I felt butterflies in my tummy. I could not be any happier.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked. "I've never been to New York."

"You've never been to N-Y-C!" He said in disbelief.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"Ok. Lets go." He took my hand and pulled me off the bus.

"I know exactly what to show you." He said. We walked fast to the street he raised his hand and whistled loudly. "Taxi!" All the taxi's stopped in place. We jogged to the closest one. He opened the door for me, "My lady." He said motioning me to go in.

"Why thank you sir." I said curtsying to him. I moved over to make room for him.

"To time square please." He said.

I looked out the window in amazement at all the lights flashing past us. I could see brighter lights in the distance. But all of a sudden we were in stand-still traffic.

Carlos opened his door so I followed. He tossed the money in at the driver and yelled his 'thank you' as we started off in the street jogging in between the cars. His hand never leaving mine. I started laughing.

Before I knew it. I was standing in the middle of flashing lights. I turned around taking it all in.

"This is amazing.." I said.

"Just wait till you see this." He said taking my hand again. I loved the feeling of my hand in his, I felt so safe with him.

"Toys'R'Us?" I asked.

"Just wait." He said we walked in and In front of me inside the store was a huge ferris wheel!

"Can we go on it!" I asked excited.

"If my lady would like." He laughed.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Ok. Lets go." We waited in line for not even five minutes. Then we finally were sitting in the ferris wheel.

"This is awesome!" I said happily.

"I was hoping you'd like this. Growing up in New York I love it in here I would get my parents to take me here and they'd lose me and always find me on this. Your parents never took you here?" He asked.

"No, not many people know this. But uhmm.. Both my parents passed away when I was 13. My brother Kevin raised me after that."

"I'm so sorry." He said placing his hand on my knee.

"It's ok. You didn't know. It was a long time ago. My father and I never got along and my mother… She was amazing she did EVERYTHING. She would of loved you." I smiled remembering them.

"What happened with your dad?" He asked. "Why didn't you get along?"

"He never approved of my music.. Right up till the end he thought it was a huge waste of time. He didn't think I could make it as a successful singer."

"And look at where you are now. Singing in sold out concerts! He'd be amazed."

I smiled at him. It was so nice just us to. Having one on one talks about everything.

"I can't help but smile around you." I confessed.

His smile brightened. "I can't help it either." He said putting his arm around me. The ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

"I love spending time with you." He said. "Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Go right ahead." I said curious.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? I love spending time with you, you're amazing and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." I blushed.

"One condition…" I said tapping my index finger on my chin.

"Anything." He said.

"Promise , you will always keep me safe." I said seriously.

"Of course." He said.

I smiled. "Then yes I will be your girlfriend." He leaned in for a kiss and the ferris wheel started moving again.

To be continued….

Enjoying? Just wait for all the mushy love to come in the wedding chapter! Leave reviews(:


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n Hope you all are enjoying your days. I had a few extra moments before I have to be at work :/ So I decided to leave you with a special update. (: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave your comments after(: I appreciate it a lot. **_

_RECAP:_

"_I love spending time with you." He said. "Can I ask you something?" He said._

"_Go right ahead." I said curious._

"_I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? I love spending time with you, you're amazing and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." I blushed. _

"_One condition…" I said tapping my index finger on my chin._

"_Anything." He said. _

"_Promise , you will always keep me safe." I said seriously._

"_Of course." He said._

_I smiled. "Then yes I will be your girlfriend." He leaned in for a kiss and the ferris wheel started moving again._

After the ferris wheel we walked around the city completely content with each other's company. We saw everything the city had to offer. We took picture with people dressed up in ridiculous costumes, like bumble bee from transformers.

It was past two in the morning by the time we made it back to the bus. I took my heels off before entering the bus just so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

We tip toed past everyone and I grabbed my white and green polka dot shorts and my light pink hoodie. I went to the bathroom washed off all my makeup and changed out of my dress and into my pj's. I walked out and Carlos was already changed and was sitting in the game room looking through DVD's. I came behind him and put my arms around him.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"I thought maybe if you weren't too tired we could watch a movie together." He smiled up at me.

"Sure! Can I pick." I asked coming around to sit next to him.

"Just this time." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

I looked through the different movies and I picked out "What happens in Vegas." With Aston Kutcher.

He put it in the Xbox to play. And he sat down on the couch again, I laid my head on his chest with my legs on the couch. I don't remember getting half way into the movie and I was fast asleep.

I woke up in the morning, he was laying completely on the couch now and I was laying on top of him with my head on his chest, his arms were wrapped loosely around me. I was listening to his heart beat an I looked up at him.

How did I get this lucky? I asked myself. He started to move beneath me.

His eyes opened and went to me directly. He smiled and hugged me tighter. "Morning beautiful." His voice said sounding groggy.

"Morning." I smiled at him. I liked waking up like this. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

Just then I heard my phone go off. "That should be my brother I said getting up and going to grab it off the table. Carlos just rolled over.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sis!" I heard Kevin say.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, I just got home. Thought I'd give you a call and tell you more about the wedding."

"Ok, oh I have someone I'd like you to meet." I said smiling at Carlos. Who grinned back at me.

"Is it a guy?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What happened to the other guy you were dating?" He asked.

"You don't even want to know…" I said.

"I always knew he was a douche." He said getting angry.

"It's ok though." I said. "Everything happens for a reason." I paused. "So about the wedding?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Well Sasha has your dress for you. I'll text you the address of the place, we're having it in Jersey since that's where we both grew up. Uhm. Is there anyone you would want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah. The band I'm touring with is going to come. There are four of them."

We talked for a little bit and he gushed about the wedding.

The next few days went by so fast and before I knew it I was getting ready for the wedding. The guys were all dressed in there tux's and Sasha dropped off my dress. It was a gorgeous aqua mermaid style dress with gold embellishment.(Link on profile) I did a updo style for my hair and let a few loose curls fall. I did my makeup simple, a light brown smokey eye. I applied a light blush to my cheeks. I put on light gold heels. And I left the bathroom. The guys were waiting outside by the car. I walked out of the bus.

"I feel so silly." I said announcing my presence to them.

They all turned around and there jaws dropped.

"You look amazing." Carlos said his eyes examining me.

"What he said." James said smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Lets get going then." I said. I brought with me my song book. As a surprise I wrote a song for my brother and his soon to be wife. I was so happy for them.

We got to the wedding. It was at a big beautiful church. The street was filled with cars and some limos. We walked up the steps together. I heard someone yell my name. My head shot up. "Kevin!" I yelled running in his direction, he ran towards me. Picking me up squeezing me tight.

"Let me look at you." He said pulling back. "You seem so grown up now."

The guys started walking over. "That's what happens when your gone for so long…" I paused "Anyways I have some people I'd like you to meet." I said stepping aside. "This is Kendall, Logan, James." I said pointing to each of them. "And this is my boyfriend Carlos." I said smiling.

"Well it's really nice to meet you all. And you better be taking good care of my little sister." He said to Carlos.

"Oh he is." I said smiling at Carlos taking his hand.

"Good. Well I'm glad you could all make it. Vanessa Sasha is in the first room on the right she needs you there."

I saluted "Eye Eye captain." I laughed. "I'll meet you guys after." I said giving Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the church and went into the room where I found Sasha standing in front of the mirror. She looked completely calm. She had on a huge tulle ballgown with a sweetheart neckline.

"You look beautiful." I said. She didn't turn around she just smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"I never thought today would come.." She said in a daze.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused coming behind her looking in the mirror at her.

"Every time he leaves I never know if he's ever coming back home safe to me." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Hey none of that today. It's your wedding, this is a moment you will hold close to your heart forever." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "What tomorrow brings is just another adventure. But tonight is where you take the biggest steps."

She smiled at me. "You're right." She handed me a bouquet of aqua, yellow, white and green flowers. She had a bigger one. "The others are lined up outside." She said.

A knock was heard on the door.

"It's time." We both shared a smile.

I was lined up the last of seven other girls. Each was paired up with a man in military uniform. I recognized the one standing next to me.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Vanessa?" His smile grew. He hugged me. "Oh. My God you've really grown up!" He said.

"I could say the same for you!" I laughed.

Violins started to play as we all slowly took our turns to walk down the isle. I saw all of the people there had to be a hundred or so.

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything?" He whispered back.

"Don't let me fall."

He linked his arm onto mine and smiled at me.

We started walking down and I saw the guys immediately I smiled and waved. They did the same back. I saw many familiar faces. The sun beamed through the stained glass windows. It was so beautiful. Leo and I parted separate ways him on my brothers side and me on Sasha's.

The wedding march began to play. I looked at my brother, his face brightened as he saw her first enter. I could see tears begin to form. She looked so happy. As her father held her, it looked like she would of taken off running towards the alter. She was smiling ear to ear. She walked to the alter, I was behind her my brother face to face with her.

The Wedding went as they usually do and then they were sharing their vows.

He went first.

"Ever since I've known you it seems every day is brighter. Even the stars cant compare to your eyes whenever you smile. I couldn't ask for anything better than to be here today, marrying my best friend." I smiled with every word. "I promise to love you for all eternity. I promise that you will always be kept safe in my heart. And I promise I will always find a way back home to you. I will always love you Sasha. I have since I first laid eyes on you and I always will."

"I've never had a love like this before. I've been blessed since day one to have met you. You are my mirror, my complete opposite. Everything I'm not you are. You complete me. I could not have even dreamed of anything better than you. I promise to always love you, and no matter how far away in life we may be from each other I promise to always keep you safe in the warmth of my heart. I promise to love you for as long as I live." She was tearing he wiped away one of the tears that had spilled over.

They shared their "I do's"

I now pronounce you man and wife.

And he kissed his bride they ran off together and most of the party followed to see them off.

_**A/n look forward to seeing the wedding after party in the next chapter, be prepared for super cute lovey-dovey. Oh and of course drama!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n I wasn't originally going to leave another update tonight because I had the worst migraine! I don't know why I've been getting them a lot recently…I guess it could be from stress? Well I took some medicine, relaxed, and I'm feeling much better. So here you go! The next chapter(: **_

_**I also have a question for all you lovely readers. I would like to know your opinions about say the characters going out to a bar or club? Would any one of you be offended in some young adult fun? Because I have a few ideas. Leave your thoughts in a review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used.**_

_**I highly recommend listening to love songs while reading;)**_

Carlos's P.O.V

We all drove up to the reception together later after the wedding. It was in a hotels ballroom, it was decorated with chandeliers hanging high, the room was filled of circular tables with flowers overflowing the vases they were in. There was a stage, complete with a grand piano, drums, guitars, and of course the band that goes with it. There was a huge dance floor right in front.

Vanessa seemed a little distant today. I wasn't sure why. I mean today was supposed to be a happy day. It's not like she was sulking the whole day. She just wasn't her usual hyper, happy self. I would catch her spacing out. Although not once did I not see that beautiful smile on her face. Maybe I was just over thinking things.

Probably.

The ballroom filled up fast with people and we all took our seats at the appropriate table. Right in the front right next to the bride and groom.

We all were sitting waiting patiently for the bride and groom to make there entrance.

"So what made him want to be a marine?" I heard James ask Vanessa.

"Oh. Well my father was in the marines actually, he was the captain of his platoon. It was my dads dream that he always followed in his footsteps." She gave a small smile.

That's when we heard music start to play and in walked the newlyweds. Everyone cheered, I heard 'Oooh-Rahs's' throughout the room. It was a marine thing.

They walked over to the stage and the bride took the mic "Hey!" She squealed. "We just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for coming out tonight to help us celebrate. We love you all so much. And to kick off this party, would the maid of honor mind saying a few words." I saw Vanessa sort of stiffen. I put my hand on her knee , "Go on." I said.

She smiled at me. She took out a small book from her purse. "Here goes nothing.." She mumbled.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and walked up to my brother and new sister-in-law. I took the mic from her and they went to take there seats.

"Hey everyone." I said, my heart beating in my ears.

"Not many of you may know this but, growing up for as long as I can remember." I paused taking a deep breath. "Kevin has been all the family I've had." Tears started to rush to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "Sasha," I smiled. "You have been a blessing to us. In more than one way. Tonight I want to take the chance and welcome you to the family." Sasha was smiling ear to ear. "Well… As you might have been able to tell.." I'm not very good with speeches." The crowd laughed. "Okay, you didn't all have to agree." I joked. They laughed again. "I best speak through my music, I'd like to share a song I wrote for the two of you."

I walked onto the stage and sat myself in front of the grand piano. I put my music book out in front of me. I had the mic angled in front of me as well.

I let my hands dance across the keys before I began to sing. _(A/n I recommend listening to the piano music to Christina Perri's: A Thousand years.)_

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer" I stopped playing for a second and began again.

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more" I took a small break continuing to play the piano.

I began to speed up the music a little more.

"Time stands still

Beauty in all she is" I saw my brother ask Sasha to dance and they made their way to the dance floor.

" I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me" I saw more and more couples come to the dancefloor and begin to slow dance to the song.

"Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more" I took another break continued to play the music on the piano. I slowed down again as I sang the next few lines again.

" One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more " I held out the last note and continued to play the piano slowly bringing it to an end. The crowd roared, I heard many guys whistle in the crowd.

I stood up and met Kevin and Sasha half way as they came to attack me with hugs.

"That was amazing Vanessa." Sasha said tears filling her eyes as she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "I'm glad you liked it." I said. "But don't cry." I laughed.

"I have the best little sister." Kevin said hugging me lifting me into the air.

"Yeah. I know." I winked as he put me back on the ground.

The band began to play music. "I should get back to them before they think I forgot about them." I said motioning to the guys. Actually they weren't even sitting there anymore. I looked and it seemed that three members of Big Time Rush had found some members from the bridal party and were dancing with them, all except Carlos. Where was he? Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I knew it was Carlos so I leaned into him. "Hi." I smiled up at him.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

"Why, I would love to!" I said as he escorted me to the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like hours. When Kevin stepped in and asked to steal Carlos away for a few minutes. Oh God. I couldn't even imagine what to expect what he would say to him.

Carlos's P.O.V

Vanessa and I were dancing when oddly her brother stepped in and asked to talk to me. Privately. It seemed very odd.

But I walked with him anyways.

We ended up outside, walking down the road to get away from the party.

"So you're in a band?" He asked.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush."

"Listen man, I just want to talk to you about something. Man to man."

I nodded. "What's up?" I asked.

"What I do for a living…" He paused shuffling his feet. "It's not always a guaranteed thing that I come home." I frowned. "I know Vanessa cares about you a lot. I see it in the way she looks at you. And I can tell you feel the same about her."

"She is an unbelievably amazing person." I said.

"Can we keep this conversation between us?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said.

"I need to know that if something would ever happen to me that someone would be there to take care of her." I could tell he felt very uneasy about asking me this.

"I will always take care of her." I promised.

He smiled. "Thanks man." He said as we began walking back to the wedding.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table eating with the guys. It was going past midnight. I yawned. Resting my head on Carlos.

"Is it past wittle Vanessa's bedtime?" Carlos asked in a baby voice.

"Yessh." I answered back in the same baby voice.

The party had already began to slowly come to an end not too many people were left. So we said our goodbyes and we headed back to our tour bus.

"That was A LOT of fun!" Kendall said.

"You could say that again, I got like six phone numbers!" James said taking out all the pieces of paper and ripped napkins that had numbers scribbled onto them.

"You. Little. Devil." I laughed James just shrugged.

"That song you sang was amazing." Logan said.

"Thanks, I had a lot of inspiration." I blushed trying to hide my face.

"Guys I have a brilliant idea!" I said after a long pause. I was taking off my heels as I spoke.

"We have another day off before we have our next show, why not go to the beach tomorrow we're right by it!" I said.

"More girls. I'm in." James said.

"Yeah lets do it!" Kendall said.

"YES!" I jumped in the air. "We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach." I sang dancing to my stuff to get out my pjs. I took out my black leggings and baggy white vneck. I walked into the back game room to change my dress was way too big for that tiny bathroom. I tried reaching the zipper. Shit. Why is this always the most difficult part of wearing a dress. I peaked through the door.

"Carlos?" I asked. He was already changed he had on a black muscle shirt and black adidas track pants.

"What's up?" He asked coming over to the door, he looked confused.

"Help me, I can't escape this dress." I said joking. "Can you undo the zipper."

He laughed. "Let me in." I moved to the side and opened the door enough for him to come in. I turned my back to him. He hugged me from behind and lightly placed a kiss on my neck.

I giggled. He slowly undid my zipper and I held the front of my dress up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I asked confused.

"You have a tattoo?" He said confused.

"I have many." I teased. "Now out so I can change."

I quickly changed. Then went into the bathroom to wash my face. The lights were off by now. So I tipped toed quietly over to the bed where a sleepy Carlos was waiting for me.

I carefully lifted up the covers and cuddled up to his side.

I knew he was asleep, he was snoring slightly.

"I love you." I whispered. Too bad I'm too scared to say it to him when he's conscious.

_**A/n So let me know what you thought. I hope you all enjoyed. Expect more to come ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n Here's another update, I'm thinking of new ideas for a new story (: I'll tell you more later on.**_

_**My boyfriend is so cute today I was at his house and I was hungry so he was making me a sandwich, he comes back over and its cut into a heart. The little things he does is what makes me fall harder and harder for him each day 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used!**_

"_Dad you don't understand!" I yelled._

"_What I understand is your throwing your life away chasing some stupid dream!" He yelled back._

"_It's not like that. I can make it. I know I can." I said tears welling in my eyes._

"_Many people go into the music industry believing that and they all end up with wasted time and crushed dreams." He spat back._

"_Is it so had for you to believe in me.." I whispered. _

"Vanessa wake up." I was being shook awake by Carlos.

"We're getting ready to drive to the beach." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Right." I said sitting up, pulling my legs into my chest.

I wanted to say it was all a dream, but it wasn't that was the same exact conversation I had had with my father the day before he died.

"You feeling ok?" Carlos asked feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said.

"Was it about that jerk?" Carlos asked taking his hand away they immediately formed into a fist just thinking of him.

I shook my head. "No." I put on a fake smile. "I'm going to go shower now." I said pulling myself out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

I took long in the shower taking my time trying to clear my head. I shaved and did my usual business. I got out and dried off and put on my black bikini, it was strapless and it tied in a bow on the back and the bottoms were simply black as well. I looked in the mirror. My tattoo on my side was clearly visible. It was the word 'believe' in cursive print with angel wings coming off of the sides. It was on my right side.

I got that in memory of my parents.

I dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to my stuff and took out a long baggy pink vneck shirt and light denim shorts to match. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my sunglasses and towel.

The guys were sitting at the table eating. I sat on Carlos's lap and took a bite of his food.

"Hey!" He said joking.

"Hi." I smiled sticking my tongue out at him. "Come here often?" I joked taking another bite of his eggs.

He gave me a puppy dog pout "That was mine."

"Fineeeeeeeee." I said getting up making myself a bowl of cereal.

"Yummmmy." I said taking my first bite.

"You have a case of breakfast envy." Carlos said.

I gasped. "That is one big accusation." I said placing my bowl down and taking a seat next to him.

"Well what can I say.. When you got it, you got it." He motioned to his plate. "And when you don't, you don't." He motioned to my plate.

"You know sharing is caring." I said giving him my best puppy eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute." He said winked at me. He took a fork full of eggs and fed it to me.

I took it happily. "Thank you." I said after I finished swallowing and Kissed his cheek.

"You guys….Are too…" James began.

Kendall wacked him in the back of the head. "WHAT! I was going to say cute."

Kendall just shrugged.

I finished my bowl of cereal. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. Grabbing my purse.

"Yeah. Lets head out." Kendall said.

We were taking Carlos's Jeep he was driving.

"Vanessa, you're tiny. You get to sit in the back with us." James said.

I pouted. "I am not tiny." I said taking a superman pose. "I am mighty!" I joked.

"Alright tiny. Get in the back." Kendall said.

I gave them the evil eye and hopped in next to James.

We drove for about a half hour till we finally made it to the beach.

"Pheeew! We made it." Logan said getting out of the front seat.

I jumped out of the back seat. We all grabbed our stuff and we headed towards the sandy heaven.

We found a nice spot, it was fairly secluded from the rest of the beach. Which would help us avoid being swamped by fans. I laid out my towel ,slid off my pants, and took off my top.

"Hey can you put some on my back?" I asked Carlos handing him the bottle of sunscreen.

Carlos's P.O.V.

It took me a second to compose myself. Whoa. I never noticed how in shape she was. I took some of the sunscreen in my hands and rubber it on her back. I noticed the tattoo I saw last night on her side it said 'believe' with angel wings around it took up a quarter of her side. I don't know why I found that so hot.

"Do me?" I asked. Boy that came out so wrong.

"Sure." She smiled and went behind me to do my back.

After we all were all sun screened up.

"I'll race you to the water!" Vanessa yelled taking off towards the ocean.

"Oh no she didn't." I took off after her. It wasn't long till I caught up to her. In one swift movement I lifted her up and had her over my shoulder. She was laughing uncontrollably. I continued to run towards the water.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"No way." I yelled back to her.

"Oh no… don't do what I think you're going to do." She challenged me.

"I don't think you're in any position to be challenging me." I said slowly marching into the water.

"Don't do this." She began trying to wiggle out of my arms.

I continued walking into the water till I was past waist deep.

"DON'T" She yelled as I threw her into the water. She quickly resurfaced.

"You. Are. Dead. Meat." She said swimming towards me.

She came from behind me and tried to dunk me under the water, yeah. Tried.

"For some reason, I'm not that scared." I said as she tried to dunk me.

She gave up and just started splashing me laughing.

"Now that's not very nice." I said laughing splashing her back.

She stuck her tongue out at me. She is so adorable.

I swam to her. She smiled innocently at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, she rested her hands on the back of my neck. I lifted her up bridal style carrying her out of the water.

"Wanna play some volleyball?" I asked her.

"Sure. But I must warn you, back in high school I was really into sports."

"Really now? What kind of sports?" I asked.

"Well, I did cheerleading, volleyball, soccer, and hockey. All varsity." She said.

"No way!" I said.

"Yes way!" I put her down and we kept walking towards the guys.

"You guys up for a game of volleyball?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"We have an uneven number. I'll keep score." Logan offered.

"Kendall, wanna be on my team?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. Tossing her the ball.

"Looks like its you and me Los." James said.

We all took our positions on opposite sides of the net.

"We should make this game interesting." James said.

"How?" Vanessa asked.

"Losers have to…." James paused. "Be the winners slave for the rest of the day."

"I don't know…" Kendall began.

"Deal." Vanessa interrupted. "First to 5 wins."

What did he get us into.

NO P.O.V.

Vanessa backed up hitting the ball in the air and jumped up to spike it onto the other side. Carlos dived for the ball hitting it back into the air, James hit it into the air sending it back over the net. Kendall hit it in the air back to Vanessa who spiked it onto the other side sending it into the ground, as both Carlos and James dived for it.

"HA!" Vanessa laughed. "Good thing you wanted to make this interesting." She said to James.

"The games only getting started, baby." Carlos said to Vanessa, getting up off the ground picking up the volleyball.

Carlos hit the ball into the air Kendall dived for it but just missed it.

"One to one." Logan chimed in.

"Alright. This is getting interesting." Kendall said getting up off the ground handing the ball to Vanessa.

Vanessa whispered something into Kendall's ear he smiled evilly. "Lets do it." He said.

Vanessa walked back a few feet. She then took off running towards the net, Kendall dropped to the ground Vanessa continued running and took a leap onto Kendall's back hitting the ball as soon as she was in the air. The ball buzzed pass Carlos and hit James in the chest sending him falling backwards.

"Two to One." Logan said.

The game went on exactly like this till the score was four to four.

A crowd started to form around them. They continued to hit the ball back and forth. Carlos hit the ball sending it right at Vanessa.

"Hey is that Baby V?" A young man yelled. "She's so hot." Vanessa was getting annoyed. She dived to the ground to hit the ball but was too distracted and missed. She rolled over. Kendall gave her a hand to help her up. James and Carlos were celebrating their victory.

Vanessa's P.O.V

"Damn baby." I heard some guy yell over I just shook my head and went over to Carlos.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah baby lets go." He said wrapping an arm around me.

"So you lost the bet." James said to Kendall.

"And you lost too."Carlos said to me, I pouted. All of a sudden we were surrounded by flashing cameras, blinding me. Carlos's hold on me grew tighter as we walked together back to our stuff.

"Hey guys, were just trying to have a fun day at the beach. Would you mind letting us go?" Logan asked.

They ignored it and kept snapping pictures of us, asking questions like if 'Carlos and I were dating', and other personal questions.

I left Carlos's side for a second to grab my stuff. One of the paparazzi….

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n **_

_**K-Cat14 You are always reviewing it makes me really happy that you're enjoying this (: So this chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains bad language. **_

_Recap:_

"_Damn baby." I heard some guy yell over I just shook my head and went over to Carlos._

"_Can we go somewhere else?" I asked. _

"_Yeah baby lets go." He said wrapping an arm around me. _

"_So you lost the bet." James said to Kendall._

"_And you lost too."Carlos said to me, I pouted. All of a sudden we were surrounded by flashing cameras, blinding me. Carlos's hold on me grew tighter as we walked together back to our stuff. _

"_Hey guys, were just trying to have a fun day at the beach. Would you mind letting us go?" Logan asked._

_They ignored it and kept snapping pictures of us, asking questions like if 'Carlos and I were dating', and other personal questions. _

_I left Carlos's side for a second to grab my stuff. One of the paparazzi…._

"Common Vanessa show us your sexy side." One of the guys yelled at me. I ignored them and just continued to put my shirt on over my swimsuit. I was so blinded by all of the flashing lights I didn't even see one of the paparazzi come up to me he ripped my shirt off.

Before my brain could figure out what had happened Carlos had pushed his way in between the two of us. Logan grabbed my stuff off the ground I had no idea I had even dropped it.

"What the fuck, man." I heard Carlos yell getting into the guys face.

Logan and Kendall each on my side were pulling me towards the car. I kept turning back. I did not want Carlos getting into trouble over this stupid guy.

James was backing up Carlos. I saw Carlos's hand pull into a fist. No.

I ran back over to Carlos's as his fist began to move through the air.

"Carlos no.." I began to say. I guess he didn't know it was me and instead of his fist hitting the guy his arm swung back accidently elbowing my right in the face sending me falling backwards.

I was shocked. He quickly turned back to me noticing what he just did.

"Vanessa.." he began.

"You're a monster." I mumbled so only he could see.

"Vanessa lets get you out of here." Logan said leading me away from the crowd.

Tears were just welled up in my eyes. My nose had searing pain shooting into it.

"Your nose is bleeding." He said taking off his shirt rolling it up. "Here hold this to it. It should help it stop bleeding." He said as we reached the car.

"I think I'm just going to catch a cab back into town. I just can't be here right now." I said.

"Ok, here let me come with you." He offered.

I shook my head. "I just really need to be alone right now to think.

"Vanessa.." He said unsure.

"Don't worry I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Text me if you need anything." He said.

I nodded. "Ok." I slipped my pants on and grabbed my sweater that I had left in the jeep. I saw the rest of the group coming towards us so I started walking towards the road. I hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

I gave her the address and she began to drive I saw Carlos running towards the road but he stopped as soon as he saw me already in the cab.

He looked broken.

I had the worst headache. My phone kept vibrating, I kept sending it to voicemail. I needed to spend the night at home. My real home.

Carlos's P.O.V.

"She's where?!" I asked Logan.

"She wanted to take a cab back." Logan said. "Can you even blame her?" He asked.

"It was an accident." I said. I felt terrible. My stomach was in knots I could not believe I had done this.

"Lets just go back to the bus and wait for her there. Maybe by then she'll be calmed down and you two can talk." James said.

"Maybe.." I said. "She probably never wants to talk to me again. And I don't blame her."

Back with Vanessa..

All the streets looked so familiar. This is where I grew up. I felt completely numb. The cab finally pulled up in front of my home. I handed the cab driver the money as I walked up the steps into the old stone house.

My phone kept going off in my pocket. I kept ignoring it.

I pulled out the set of keys I had in my bag. And unlocked the door and walked in. I turned on the lights as I walked through the living room. It was a huge room, neutral stone walls, white ceiling and dark brown furniture and a huge television set. It was like I never left.

I decided to check my phone.

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos…. **_

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos..**_

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos…. **_

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos…**_

_**Carlos..**_

_**Logan.**_

I took a seat on my couch and read the text.

_Vanessa, I'm really worried you never came back yet. Please text me and let me know what's going on we're all worried. -Logan_

I sighed.

_Logan, I'm fine. I'm at my home. It's not too far from our venue tomorrow. So I'm staying here for the night. I just can't deal with what happened today. But I'll be back in time tomorrow. -V_

I decided to read some of Carlos's Text's I ignored his voicemails for now.

_Vanessa, I don't know what happened today, I'm so sorry._

_Vanessa please. I need to know your ok._

_Call me back! We need to talk._

_It was an accident I didn't mean for that to happen. _

I went to listen to some of his voicemails but a call was coming through. I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me." Logan said.

"Hi me." I tried to joke, but it ended up dripping with sarcasm.

"Vanessa, are you ok?" He asked.

I tried to hold back tears. "Yeah fine." I lied sniffing back tears.

"Vanessa… It's ok to talk to me." He said.

"I'm scared.." I said. My heart was in my stomach. "You saw what happened before.."

"I'm not trying to take sides but, I know he feels terrible. It was a complete accident. He was trying to defend you." He said.

There was silence on the line.

"You should call him." He said.

"I have to go, I want to go shower and stuff."

"Wait! At least think about it?" He asked. "He really cares about you."

"Maybe." I said. "See you tomorrow." I said, I heard him say his goodbye and I hung up the phone. I went to get a quick shower and wipe off the dried blood that was on me. I looked in the mirror, my nose was a dark shade of brown and blue. "Ow."

Back to Carlos…

"Why won't she answer me?" I asked frustrated.

"Dude, did you not see her face?" James asked.

"Of course…" I paused "I can't get that picture out of my head.."

"She'll come around. She's going to be back tomorrow for the concert so just talk to her then." Logan said.

"But what if she wont talk to me?" I asked looking down.

"She's a girl. She probably just needs some time to think about it and then she'll eventually come back around."

"Yeah…Eventually." I mumbled.

"Just go get some sleep Los." Kendall said. "Everything will be ok."

The next day

(Vanessa's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning crashed on my old bed. My keyboard on one side with my song book.

I sat up. My nose throbbed. How was I going to get through today?

Eh. Mind as well get a head start. I got out of bed it was 11:30

I took a shower, brushed my teeth. I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped on my hair and one wrapped around my body.

I looked through my closet. I want something that will attract the least amount of attention…

I grabbed a pair of my yoga leggings. And a baggy light gray hoodie. I slid them on and blow dried my hair. I slid on a pair of my converse grabbed my purse and keys. I walked out of the house and into the garage. In the garage was my 2013 silver Mustang convertible. I smiled I missed my baby.

I drove towards the next venue. I easily got in. I parked my car and got out.

"Where have you been?!" My manager yelled at me.

"Home." I said simply.

"What did you do to your face?" She was referring to my nose. Taking my face lightly in her hand.

"It was an accident." I said emotionlessly.

"Are you ok?" She asked anger leaving her voice completely; instead it was replaced with worry and concern.

"Honey, go to makeup and hair. Get ready for your show." She instructed me.

I nodded. "Oh and before I forget to tell you, I added a new song to the end of my set."

She narrowed her eyes at me, I shrugged.

"I can't wait to hear it." She said smiling at me walking away.

I made it my goal to avoid all members of Big Time Rush tonight. I walked to hair and makeup with my hood up and my hair covering my face.

I sat in the chair trying not to wince as they tried to cover up my badly bruised nose.

I put on a hair of black skinny jeans with a loose mint colored shirt that had small black doves flying. I had my leather jacket to top it off. They added some extra curls to my hair and hid my makeup black and sparkly. I wore black wedges that covered my whole foot and laced up in the front. I had on dangly sparkly earrings and a silver cross necklace. They applied a light lipgloss to my lips and I was just in time to go on stage.

I went through my whole set as usual. And it was time for my finale. I knew Carlos was on the side of the stage watching, like he always did.

I walked over to the piano and sat myself down. I positioned the mic in front of me. I looked over at Carlos. Who gave me a small smile. I just looked away.

I began to play the piano. "This is called Nightingale, I wrote this a few weeks ago after I had a pretty bad accident."

"_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line _

_But I am bruised" I sang softly._

" _I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero" I paused looking up towards Carlos's direction. _

" _Is it you?" I asked almost directly to him. _

" _I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody" I sang loudly._

" _Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me" I held that last note. _

"_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there" I couldn't see his face from where I sat. I was still upset but this is how I had felt I wanted to know how he made me feel compared to now. _

" _You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace" Peace, my life? HA!_

"_Sing me to sleep" I sang softly._

"_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me"_

" _I'm overwhelmed" I paused. Feeling tears form. _

" _I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know" I shrugged._

"_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there" I looked up to see the crowd waving there hands to the music. Waving there phones and glowsticks._

" _You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper come through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I began to sing loudly with the last remaining verse." I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Still so close _

_I know you're there_

_Oh, nightingale_

_You sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm …" _I finished off allowing the rest of the notes to fade away. The crowd went wild and they began chanting my name.

"Thank you!" I said taking my bow. "Goodnight everyone!"

I walked off the only exit I could and to be face to face with him..

What should I do? I asked myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n I received some really cool ideas for this story so I'm going to do my best to incorporate them into the story. Keep reading and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer I do not own Big Time rush or songs used._

_RECAP:_

_I finished off allowing the rest of the notes to fade away. The crowd went wild and they began chanting my name. _

"_Thank you!" I said taking my bow. "Goodnight everyone!" _

_I walked off the only exit I could and to be face to face with him.. _

_What should I do? I asked myself. _

"Vanessa please give me a chance to talk to you." Carlos said begging me.

"Big Time Rush to the stage." The stage crew said.

I shrugged. "You have a show to do." I walked away leaving him there.

I went back to my dressing room and collapsed on my couch. I heard my phone go off. I picked it up it was my publicist.

"Hey Troy ."

"Vanessa, we have a problem." He said sounding angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you not remember what happened at the beach? I'm watching the video as we speak. Carlos, fighting, you , getting hit? Is any of this ringing a bell?" He asked ranting.

"Listen I can explain…" I lied , I was still confused about the whole thing. I was hurt, angry, and scared.

"I'm not the one who you need to explain this to. You and Carlos need to go on live television and leave a statement. Before this becomes into a huge ordeal it could really wreck your careers. Both of yours." He began. "I called BTR's publicist, and they agree. I set up a interview with Good Morning America tomorrow morning, there letting him know as well. Be there at the studio. I'm sending a car to pick you two up tomorrow at 6."

"Ok." I replied.

"And." He paused. His voice softened. "Speaking as a friend, I suggest you work things out before you go on the show." I smiled.

"You really are a big softy aren't ya?" I joked. "Thank you. Troy." I said.

"Good luck Nessie."

"Good night Troy." I said as we both hung up the phone.

What should I do now? I sighed picking myself off the couch. I walked myself over to the bus. I took the time to take a shower washing off all my makeup. I got out and threw on a pair on leggings and a Lakers tshirt and a pair of pink socks I put on a pair of sneakers I grabbed my wallet and left the bus.

I needed to take a quick walk to calm my mind. I reached the sidewalk and began walking down the street, houses lined up one side while businesses were on the other.

It was dark out the stars twinkled in the dark sky.

These were the days I missed having my mom around. She would of known exactly what to say. I miss her.. I walked over to the bar. The sign read open so I walked in, the door bell ringing.

"Oh hey we're clo—" A young man started to say to me he stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Sorry, the sign said open. So I came in. It's cool though I can just leave." I said heading back through the door.

"No.. No. It's ok. Totally my fault I should of switched the sign. What can I get for ya?" He asked cleaning a glass.

"I'll get a miller lite." I said. He filled up a tall glass and slid it to me.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a huge gulp of my beer.

"I mean pretty girl like you all alone at this bar?" He said as if in disbelief.

"Stuff just really sucks lately." I said shaking my head.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked.

Three more beers later and he had the whole story.

"Well if you ask me I think it was a accident and even though it brings back those bad memories I think he's really remorseful."

"Yeaah." I said getting out my money to pay. The room all of a sudden started spinning.

NO P.O.V

Vanessa stood up, but fell to the ground. "Oooopsiesss." She slurred. The young man came to the other side trying to help her up. When her phone started to go off. "Whyy am I vibrating!" She shouted.

"It's your phone here, let me get that for you." He offered picking her phone off of the floor.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" Carlos asked.

"My names David, I'm a worker at the bar on South 19th street. You might want to come pick up your friend."

"Vanessa is there?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. She's totally out of it."

"I'll be right over." He said hanging up the phone.

Carlos's P.O.V.

Why the hell was she at a bar? Out of all the stupid things to do, and alone? Does she not remember what happened just a few weeks ago!?

"I'll be right back guys."

"Is she ok?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "I'm going to find out."

The bar was only a block away so I drove my car there and parked it in the front. I walked in, Vanessa was sitting on the floor her body was swaying.

I walked right up to her and squatted right next to her. "Vanessa, it's time to go home." I said nicely.

"Hey! I know you!" She slurred. I just nodded and smiled.

"Hey man sorry she fell on the floor and I couldn't get her back up." I nodded.

"Alright then." I said picking her up in my arms.

"Where am I going!" She asked frantically.

"Home." I said simply.

"Ohh… Your very nicee." She said. I could smell the beer on her breath.

I carried her out to the car. I opened the door and sat her in and buckled her up.

I drove her back in silence this was not like her. I parked my car.

"I can'tt geet ouutt." She said trying to move with the seatbelt still secure around her.

I walked to her side of the car and helped her out. She leaned on me and we walked to the bus. She stumbled on the stairs but I supported most of her weight.

We were greeted by the guys. "What happened to her?" Kendall asked.

"She is drunk. Totally shitfaced." I said simply.

"This isn't like her at all." James said.

"I wonder what made her want to do this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

She was in her own world. "I don't feel so good." She leaned over trying to get up from the couch that she was laying on. She tried to run to the bathroom but ran into everything on her way. She somehow made it. I followed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. I held her hair back and rubbed her back.

After spending about ten minutes with her head in the toilet. I helped her get up and she brushed her teeth.

"I'm going to make you some toast." I told her sitting her back on the couch. I popped the bread into the toaster.

"Today was the day.." She looked at the ground.

"What day?" I asked her.

"The anniversary of the day they died." She frowned.

"Is that why you did this to yourself?"

She shrugged.

The toast popped back up. I put it on a plate. I sat down with Vanessa. She put her legs on top of mine. I ripped off a piece. "Eat." She opened her mouth and I fed her the toast.

She passed out on the couch. I laid her on her side just in case. I covered her up with a blanket. And I slept on the floor by her feet.

The Morning…

Vanessa's P.O.V

I woke up on the sofa with a killer headache.

"Time to wake up lightweight." James said.

I opened my eyes.

"Turn the sun off!" I yelled into the cushion.

He just laughed.

"Vanessa. Here take this." Logan said handing me some medicine and a glass of water. "This should help make you feel better."

"Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"I'm right here." He said from the floor.

"Can we talk?" I asked slowly sitting up taking the medicine.

**A/n Gotta leave you wanting more;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n I didn't want to make you all wait too long! I'm trying to update as much as I can now. But my classes are now changing and I have some pretty complicated classes:/ So wish me luck! I feel like I'm going to need it!**_

_**Did any of you ever see the movie 'She's all that'? I love it I stayed up till three in the morning just to watch it. I'm thinking of starting another BTR one inspired by that movie. So keep an eye out for it!**_

_**Rida: Your ideas are really neat I'll do my best (: I've very open to suggestions. **_

_**Thank you to all those reviewing it really means a lot to me3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used.**_

_RECAP_

_Vanessa's P.O.V_

"_Vanessa. Here take this." Logan said handing me some medicine and a glass of water. "This should help make you feel better."_

"_Where's Carlos?" I asked. _

"_I'm right here." He said from the floor. _

"_Can we talk?" I asked slowly sitting up taking the medicine. _

"Sure. But you should get ready first. The car will be here soon to take us to the set." He said hardly looking at me.

I nodded and slowly pulled myself off the couch. I held my head with one hand. I quickly took my shower and got dressed into a simple white peplum dress. I put on gold hooped earring and matched it with chunky gold bangles. I dried my hair and pulled my curly hair to the side with a loose fishtail braid. I applied light mascara and I did a cat eye I applied some cover up to my nose, the bruising was getting better but it still hurt. I left the bathroom and grabbed a pair of gold sparkly stiletto heels.

My head was still pounding but I figured I'd be ok.

"Cars waiting outside." Kendall said.

"Are you guys coming too?" I asked.

"Nah. We're all going to be working on a song for us."

"Oh. Ok. Well see ya later." I said walking off the bus. I wasn't expecting what I saw it was a black stretched limo.

A man opened the back door for me, so I slid in and sat next to Carlos. He was wearing black dress pants with a light brown button down shirt complete with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Was all he gave me.

"I think we need to talk?" I said as I buckled my seatbelt as the driver started the limo.

"About what?" He said.

"The other day?" I almost questioned him. Why was he acting like this?

"Vanessa. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. I was standing up for you, I was trying to protect you. I don't know what you want me to say.." He said sounding angry.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" I asked looking him dead in the eye, he was just looking away. I took his face in my hand softly making him look at me.

"What's bothering you?" I asked softly.

"You go out last night. No one could find you. I was so worried. I didn't know what to expect. And there you were at some bar getting drunk." He removed my hand from his face sitting back in his chair. "Do you care to explain?" He asked. "Couldn't you of at least let us know where you were going? Did you forget what happened to you just a few weeks ago? What if something would have happened?" He paused. "Vanessa." He breathed his voice beginning to warm up. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. I just don't want to lose you again."

"I didn't think about that. And I'm sorry. For everything. I had no idea it would of worried you that much but Carlos. I realized something." I paused and he looked at me softly. "I feel a lot for you Carlos. And that's why the other day it scared me, because I don't want to get hurt."

"I will never hurt you." He said moving closer to me putting one arm around me.

I looked him dead in the eye. "I believe you." With that he leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly.

The rest of the ride went by fast we talked and joked and sang along to the radio. We arrived on set right on time. We walked into the studio. People were swarming and running around us getting us ready to go on camera. Carlos squeezed my hand, he could probably tell how nervous I was.

It felt good to know I had someone to fall back on, and just rely completely on.

"Hello! You must be Vanessa and Carlos!" A very peppy women said coming over to us.

"I'm Trisha one of the hosts here. It is so nice to meet the both of you." She said shaking our hands.

"It's really nice to meet you too." I said giving her a bright smile.

"Awe, well look at the both of you! Such a beautiful couple." She said. "Turn around darling let me get a good look at ya!" She said as I spun around confused. "Well, Carlos you definitely have a gorgeous girlfriend. But she's so tiny. You should feed her more." I gave her a puppy face.

"Hey!" I said.

"Darling it was meant to be a compliment." She said with her thick country accent.

"Well I know where we're going after this." Carlos said. "I'll buy you a burger." He winked at me.

"Why aren't you sweet." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Trisha to the set." A man yelled.

"That's my cue. Well, I'll introduce the two of you and wait for the music. That'll be your cue to come one stage then you walk across and we do a little hug, handshake. Audience loves it. Then we'll sit down and talk about the video and your music careers and most of all your relationship." She started walking onto the stage the audience went crazy.

The set was a homie feel to it. Light green walls, wooden floors, and orange sofa and chair set with a dark brown coffee table.

"Good morning Y'all!" She greeted.

"I have some very special guest with us today. He stage name is Baby V, but friends and family know her as Vanessa. She is a up and coming beautiful singer. She is joined today with Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush! Lets give them a round of applause." The crowd cheered for us and the music began to play and Carlos took my hand and we walked out together. We walked over to Trisha I gave her a hug and Carlos did as well the cheering continued as we took our seat.

We were both all smiles.

"Alright before I get into anything too big, lets learn a little more about the two of you. I just need to say Vanessa. I am a huge fan of you. Your voice is so versatile it can go from rap to country to everything in between. Your music really speaks to a variety of people."

I smiled. "Thank you. I think it helps that I've come from a very different background than other singers and actresses in this industry. I think that's what really helps me to reach out and relate to different kinds of people."

"What do you mean by different kind of background?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and Carlos put his hand on my knee. "You can do it Nessa." He smiled at me.

"Well. I had a rough growing up. I always wanted to do music. I loved it. My father never wanted me to do this. Up until I was thirteen he would discourage me. He had a whole different life mapped out for me. My mom was the one always supporting me. Secretly taking me to piano classes." I paused and bit my lip. "When I was thirteen. My parents were both killed in a car accident. It was a drunk driver. He of course was fine. But after that it was my brother and I. From that point on it was just the two of us. He gave up a lot to take care of me. But as soon as I was on my own feet he went off to be a Marine."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents dear." She said. "What do you think they would think of you now?" She asked.

"I like to believe that they would be proud of me and how far I've come." It still hurt talking about them to this day. I never got over what had happened to them. I felt this heavy weight in my chest. She smiled.

"Carlos. You're a member of Big Time Rush?" She asked focusing on him now.

"That is correct." He said.

"How has the band changed your life?" She asked.

"Well it's been a very amazing experience getting to travel the word with your best friends and we get to share our love of music with everyone who is willing to listen." Carlos said with a genuine smile.

"Alright now let's talk about the two of you." She said.

"I bet everyone is dying to know. What is your relationship and how did you meet?" She asked.

"We're happily boyfriend and girlfriend." I said looking up at him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"We met on tour together actually." Carlos said looking lovingly at me.

"That is just too cute! Aren't they just adorable!?" She asked the crowd and they went crazy again. "How long have you been together?" She asked.

I looked at Carlos confused. "A little over a month now." He said happily.

"I bet hearts are just breaking across the globe, just knowing you two are off the market." I blushed.

"Why thank you." I said.

"A video has recently surfaced of the two of you. I'm assuming you know of this correct?" We both nodded. "I'll go ahead and play the video." She pressed play on the remote and on a tv behind us began to play. I squeezed on Carlos's hand as the day flashed before our eyes again.

"Would you two like to explain what had happened?" She asked as the tv stopped playing.

I looked at Carlos. "Well it started off that we were having a nice day at the beach." I started.

"Some friends and I, including Vanessa were playing a game of volleyball on the beach. When the paparazzi first showed up.."Carlos started.

"And while we were playing… They were saying some…." I paused thinking of a good word for it. "They were saying some pretty disgusting and disrespectful things to me." I said looking down.

"We decided to leave, but they kept following us. Saying those things.." Carlos continued.

"We asked them nicely to try and get them to leave us alone. And they refused to back off so we were getting ready to leave. Trying our best to ignore the flashing lights. And that's when I left Carlos's side for one second. And then…" I paused looking at Carlos.

"One of the paparazzi attacked Vanessa. Ripping her shirt off." Carlos said through clenched teeth.

"I couldn't even process what had happened I just remember Carlos was right there as soon as it had happened. He got in between the two of us. And our friends that we had gone with were taking me away from what had happened and one had stayed back with Carlos. In my head I knew what could happen. I saw Carlos's hand go into a fist. I didn't want him getting into any trouble over me. So I ran back over to him as fast as I could. I went to pull his hand back before he could punch him. And he didn't know it was me. So he accidently hit my nose with his elbow. Which is what you just saw."

"That is quite a story. How did all that make you feel Vanessa?" She asked.

"I was scared. I did not expect them to take it that far." I said shaking my head. "I'm just lucky I have Carlos. He makes me feel safe." I said smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around me and the crowd 'Awwed'.

"Well there you have it. You heard it here first." Trisha said. Looking at the camera. "I wanna thank our special guests for coming out today."

"CUT!" Someone yelled. "Good job everyone."

"We're going to cut and edit it so it doesn't seem so straight forward." Said Trisha. "I hope to see you both back here again soon." She said shaking our hands, before she left.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." I said.

"Not at all, lets go home." He said.

He took my hand and led me to the limo. The ride seemed to go by faster this time because before I knew it we were back at our home. We walked into a jam session of the guys with there guitars and pieces of paper were scattered everywhere.

"What going on?" I asked trying to step around them.

"Well, were singing live at the VMA's this year we get the BIG TIME finale. And we wanted to write a new song. And we want you to sing with us!" Kendall said getting excited.

"Let me see what you have?" I asked as he handed me the paper he had.

I read the top of the paper is scratched handwriting it read "We Are"

To be continued….

_**A/n don't forget to review! Have a beautiful day and I hope you all enjoyed. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n Had a really rough morning! Ugh:/ but the rest of my day was amazing! I had a decent class today. And We got out a hour early! While waiting for my ride I got to know some pretty cool people and hang out with the person who means the most to me(: It goes to show you that as long as you think positive, every day is what you make of it!**_

_**Anyways I have some unexpected twists in store for all of you;) **_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Big time rush or songs used. **_

_RECAP:_

"_Well, were singing live at the VMA's this year we get the BIG TIME finale. And we wanted to write a new song. And we want you to sing with us!" Kendall said getting excited._

"_Let me see what you have?" I asked as he handed me the paper he had. _

_I read the top of the paper is scratched handwriting it read "We Are"_

"We are." I said nodding my head reading over a few of the lyrics they had.

_It read:_

"_We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are"_

"I like it, mind if I add something?" I asked sitting down next to Logan taking my shoes off. Carlos took a seat opposite of me, with his guitar on his lap.

"Go for it all we really have is the chorus." Kendall said.

"We always write things backwards. We start with the chorus, and finding a good intro is always the hardest for us." I tapped my index finger on my lip.

"How about this.." I whispered to myself scribbling down some words that just clicked in my head.

"I'm going to order pizza." James announced.

"Can I see that?" I asked Carlos pointing to his guitar. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in over thinking." I strummed a few chords together as I sang.

"We only got tonight"

"Moments," I paused. "we gotta keep on living for these moments

'Cause this is our time" I finished strumming the chords.

They all looked at me with huge smiles on there faces.

"That's perfect!" Logan cheered.

"Were going to be at this all night." Logan began. "What time is it?" He asked me.

"It's 9:30. I didn't realize we were gone all day." I said looking at Carlos.

"Well what can I say time flies when your having fun." Said Carlos.

I smiled at him.

"VMA's are at the end of this week.." I said. "We should try to finish this tonight."

"It's going to be a long night." James said pulling out his phone.

"Hi yeah. I'd like to place a order for pick up. Yeah. Mhm. I'll have two large plain and one large pepperoni. So 30 minutes? Ok I'll be there." He hung up his phone.

"Oh did you guys want any?" He asked joking.

"I'll be back with the pizza then." He said grabbing the car keys.

I pulled my feet up onto the sofa with me. I began strumming more on the guitar trying to make sense of the music I was picturing in my head.

The guys were pitching lyrics together, but nothing really clicked. Before I knew it James was back with the boxes of pizza in his arms.

I was the first to jump up.

"FOOD!" I said running to him taking one of the boxes from him.

"Well someone was a little hungry." James said laughing at me. I took a slice and put it on my plate.

I hugged my tummy giving a puppy dog pout.

"Yeah!" I frowned. But taking the first bite I had a huge smile on my face.

"Kendall you hungry man?" Carlos yelled back to Kendall who was on his bed.

"Nah, I'm just going to bed we had a long day." He said rolling over.

"He has the right idea." Carlos laughed eating his pizza laying on the couch. James was camping on the floor eating his pizza. Logan still sat next to me eating his food.

A few hours passed and we still had nothing. James and Carlos went to bed.

I took off all my jewelry, I had put on Carlos's black hoodie. We both sat on the floor, he had the guitar. I had the papers.

"You really care about Carlos?" He asked out of the clear blue.

"Well yeah. He's so amazing." I smiled to myself.

"What about this." I paused.

"Life's too short to sit and wait

For luck to come our way

Light it up like fireworks

I wanna hear you say." I stopped singing. "Then you can bring in the chorus."

"Then after the chorus, what about this." He scrambled through the papers all over the floor.

"Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances

We put it on the line

Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody's someday

Only gotta try" He sang.

"That's amazing!" I said jumping up.

"Then we can sing the part 'lifes too short to sit and wait' and then go back into the chorus a couple of times." He said standing up.

"We should add something in between the two chorus's just harmonizing something simple could really sound amazing."

"We could just go and sing 'Oh oh woah, woah oh We are, we are'." Logan said moving closer to me.

"We did it we have the song!" I said jumping up and down.

Logan came in to give me a hug. And without any warning leaned in to kiss me. I quickly pushed him away.

"What's going on here?" Carlos asked angrily.

"Carlos this is not what it looks like." I tried to say.

"What, my best friend wasn't about to kiss my girlfriend?" He said is disbelief.

"Carlos I'm just as confused as you—" I started to say.

"Stop. Vanessa." He shouted.

"I didn't do anything.." I said staring at him confused, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Carlos, she didn't do anything it was all me. I got out of control. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I think I know exactly what happened." Carlos said still yelling. "My best friend?" He said yelling at me.

"I didn't—" He interrupted again.

"I saw it with my own eyes Vanessa. You know ever since you came into my life you caused nothing but trouble. I'm so done with this and done with you." My heart broke.

"But.. I love you." I said as tears began to fall silently down my cheeks.

"You obviously know nothing about love." He spat at me.

"Carlos seriously, listen to her she's telling the truth." Logan said trying to calm him down.

"Oh you would go off and try to protect her!" He said.

I was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"I need some air." He mumbled putting on a pair of his shoes and going outside. It was raining. I quickly put on a pair of my sneakers and followed him out of the bus into the cold rain.

"Carlos." I called after him. He just kept walking. I ran to catch up with him. I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"You might be mad at what you think you saw but you can't just dismiss that I love you." I said holding his arm so he had no choice but to stay and listen to what I had to say.

"If I didn't love you how else would I know that your favorite food is corndogs, your favorite sport is hockey, how else would I know that your favorite color is purple.."

"I get the point." He said softening.

"I'm not done." I said wiping the tears away. "How else would I know that whenever you really get into a song you scrunch up your face, or you have a cute habit of holding the mic with your two fingers." He stayed silent. Rain kept falling I shivered as the wind began to blow.

"Vanessa." He said looking away.

"I've heard you loud in clear. You don't want anything to do with me. I get it. I'll just leave you alone." I said wiping my tears off my face biting my lip trying to hold the rest of the tears back.

"I guess this is it. Don't worry after this tour. You'll never have to see me again. I promise." I said looking him in his eyes. He looked away avoiding my eyes.

I backed away from him in disbelief. And walked back to the bus.

Logan was sitting there on the couch waiting.

Carlos's P.O.V

After what Vanessa said to me outside, I decided to at least try and hear them out.

Vanessa walked in and I soon came in after but I heard them talking so I stayed hidden on the stairs. "Thanks a lot Logan." I heard Vanessa say, she was crying. "He was the best thing to happen to me. I love him so much. And what the hell were you even doing!" She yelled. "You knew how I feel about him yet you tried to kiss me?" She was sobbing. "You make me sick." She said in disgust.

Maybe I really did see it all wrong.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I went into the back room and closed the door I curled myself up on the sofa. I didn't even have the energy to change. I hugged my knees into my chest. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My heart was in my stomach. I kept repeating his words in my head.

"_Ever since you came into my life you caused nothing but trouble. I'm so done with this and done with you_."

I pulled out my phone, I need a friend.

_Jo, I really need you can you come stay with me on tour for a while?_

Jo was a really good friend of mine since I was little. She was one of my best friends from back home. She instantly texted me back.

_Sure sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow. Stay strong love! Text me the details later. _

I sniffed. At least I would have her on my side.

I don't know how much longer went by but I fell asleep with tears running down my face.

_**A/n Poor Vanessa ): Well I should be updating tomorrow. So Review! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n Hello beautiful people! I hope you all are having a great day! I had a very complicated one. So I've been going to this college for about 13 weeks now. I'm still receiving mail from them asking if I want to go to school their…. Anyways I noticed I don't really know much about any of my readers, and I'd like to know more about the people reading this(: So review and tell me about your selves. Ya never know you could be the inspiration for a new character;) **_

_**Rida – I'm reading all your reviews sweetheart and I really appreciate all the ideas your giving me but if I keep taking all of them there'd be no surprises left for you! But thank you so much (: **_

_**K-Cat14 – Thank you so much for constantly reviewing it really means a lot to me. I'm hoping to have enough time today to leave at least two updates before tonight!**_

_Disclaimer- I do not own btr or songs used. _

_Recap:_

_I pulled out my phone, I need a friend. _

_Jo, I really need you can you come stay with me on tour for a while?_

_Jo was a really good friend of mine since I was little. She was one of my best friends from back home. She instantly texted me back. _

_Sure sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow. Stay strong love! Text me the details later. _

_I sniffed. At least I would have her on my side. _

_I don't know how much longer went by but I fell asleep with tears running down my face. _

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I woke up that morning, dried tears on my face. That's how I knew it wasn't just a terrible dream. I slowly sat up. I had the worst migraine. I checked my phone. I'd be picking up Jo from the airport in a hour. I slowly pulled myself up from the couch and went to the bathroom to shower. The guys were all sitting out in the other room.

Before getting into the shower I received a call from my manager telling me that my bus was working again and I could move my stuff back in today.

Good timing. I showered and brushed my teeth. I dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I put on a white tank top with dark jean shorts. I put on a pair of sunglasses. Mostly to hide how puffy my eyes were from crying all night.

I put on my converse and I walked out of the bathroom. The bus was eerie and quiet. Carlos sat alone on the couch. Logan was eating cereal. James was still sleeping and Kendall was sitting at the table with Logan.

Seeing his face just made everything feel worse. I could feel the tears forming, I felt a huge lump in my throat. I quickly turned my gaze and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked softly.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged him off.

"Vanessa.." He trying to call after me I just left.

Those words I just couldn't get them out of my head.

"_Ever since you came into my life you caused nothing but trouble. I'm so done with this and done with you."_

I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I ignored them.

"Nessa." It was Kendall. I turned around.

"What?" my voice cracked.

"What happed?" I continued walking to my car.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know.." I said shaking my head.

I opened my car door. I stood there. "I'll be back later." I got in and closed the door.

"Vanessa. You don't have to shut me out. I'm your friend, you can always come to me." Kendall said leaning on my door.

"Thank you." I said. Quickly wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I gave a fake smile.

He leaned off the car. "Like I said I'm always here. You know where to find me." He said walking back to the bus.

I took off heading for the airport.

Carlos's P.O.V

I heard a knock on the bus door. And some of the crew came in.

"Hey man." He said giving me a wave.

"We're here to take Vanessa's things back to her bus. She just got it fixed." The one said.

She's really leaving… I tried to hide it but. Seeing my BEST FRIEND try to kiss the girl I love… It tore me to pieces.

"Her stuff is all over there." I pointed.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I parked my car, and got out and walked into the airport and waited by baggage claim. I was noticed by a few fans and took a few pictures while I waited.

"Look at you going all Hollywood on me." A huge smile grew across my face.

"Joe!" I jumped up and ran to my best friend. "I missed you soooooooooo much girly!"

"I missed you too, how's tour been?" She asked. I frowned. "What happened?" She said pulling away. Going to grab her luggage. I helped her.

I explained what happened to her as we walked to my car. I helped her load her stuff into my trunk.

"Vanessa, going on tour is a huge deal for you. I know how you feel about him but… You can't let some guy waltz into your life and take away what should be the happiest moment for you. Do you really wanna look back on this and think about how much you've cried over some guy?" She said as I began to drive back to our next venue, where our bus was now.

"I guess I never thought about it like that." I said. It still hurt. And it was going to suck having to live the next two months with someone who hated my guts.

"I know what you need!" She announced.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well your concert isn't until tomorrow, right?" She ask.

I nodded. "Where you going with this?"

"Lets have a girls night. I'm going to take you to buy a new dress, were going to get your hair done oh and we're going to do your favorite thing in the world!" She announced.

I laughed. "And what would that be?" I asked.

"Karaoke bar!" She announced dancing.

"Lets do it!" I yelled. "Where to go, where to go…" I said driving towards the mall.

"How about here." She pointed at a small dress shop. I pulled into the closest parking spot and we both got out.

We walked into the store and were shifting through all the dresses on racks. "Retail Therapy. Is always the best way to recovery." I winked at her.

"You best know it!" She winked back. "What about this?" She held up a plain pink ruffled dress, I made a face and shook my head. "No way."

"By the end of the night you'll forget all about Calros." She smiled.

"The thing is I don't want to forget." I frowned.

She gave me a small smile. "If its meant to be it will be." She told me.

I nodded. As I continued looking. "I think I found something." I said "What do you think of this?" I held up I held up a sexy little white dress the pattern was sort of woven together, it was strapless and the bottom of the dress it looked like it made a point going up slightly.

"Any guy that sees you in that is going to have a heart attack!" She announced. "And you could wear that with this." She held up a red leather jacket.

"That is so hot!" I said.

"What about this for you?" I asked holding up a light pink sequin strapless dress.

"That's so cute." She said. "Shopping is so easy with you." She laughed.

We paid and left the store. I was feeling a little better with my best friend by my side, she always knew how to cheer me up.

We got into my car, I felt dizzy. My hand went right to my head.

"You ok Ness?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, just a migraine." I lied beginning to drive.

"It's three now, want to head back and get ready to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to do your hair. Make sure Carlos gets a good look at what he left behind." She said smirking.

"Jo. Please." I said frowning "Wha? He totally over reacted. And you my friend are way too hot to be sitting waiting on the sidelines for someone to find there way back. You need to have some fun."

I frowned. "It's just hard for me." I paused. "I really care about him. He was different." I said.

I pulled through a gate and showed security my pass. They let us back. I parked and showed Jo to my bus. It felt weird being in here. I felt I needed to be with Carlos. It just didn't feel the same.

It felt lonely.

"This is home." I announced to her.

"You should get a shower, so we can get ready for tonight." Jo smiled at me.

I smiled. "Sure thing." I said going into my bathroom. I turned the water onto warm, and I stripped down. As soon as I was alone I couldn't keep my brave face on. I broke down. All the tears fell from my face.

Jo's P.O.V.

I knew Vanessa was faking a smile the whole day. I used this time alone to go do some damage control. I walked over to the other tour bus I assumed it was 'Big Time Rush'.

I knocked on the door. A shaggy haired tall guy answered.

"Hi, I'm Jo. Vanessa's friend." I said to the guy he smiled.

"She went out but her bus is over there." He pointed.

"I know. I was just with her. I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure? By the way my names Kendall." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So not to sound rude but whats this about?" He said stepping off the bus and walking over to the side leaning on the bus.

"I know what happened last night between her and Carlos…" I said.

"Oh its about that." He said sadly.

"Yeah. She's miserable with out him." I said sadly.

"So is he." He said looking back at the bus then back at me.

"I know it was a huge misunderstanding." I said trying to find a way of getting to my point.

"Yeah, they were both so much better off together.." He said.

"What if I told you I had a plan? To get them back together?" I asked.

"I'd say I'm in." We both smiled. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n As promised(: Sit back relax and enjoy! **_

_RECAP: _

"_I know it was a huge misunderstanding." I said trying to find a way of getting to my point._

"_Yeah, they were both so much better off together.." He said._

"_What if I told you I had a plan? To get them back together?" I asked._

"_I'd say I'm in." We both smiled. "So what's the plan?" He asked._

I explained my plan to him.

"You think it could work?" He asked.

"I know it will." I smiled. "Just get him there tonight."

"Deal, see you then." He winked at me. I giggled see you then.

I quickly ran back to Vanessa's bus before she could notice I was gone.

Just in time she was getting out now.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I came out of the bathroom, I had my dress on. My shoes and jacket were laying on my couch.

"Your turn." She smiled at me and got up and went in to shower, I went to blow-dry my hair. She was out quickly and she had a towel wrapped around her head and her brand new dress on.

"Alright lets get to work." She said coming over to me.

Carlos's P.O.V.

"Kendall, I do not want to go out. Just leave me alone." I complained to him as he was forcing me to get changed out of my sweatpants.

He threw some clothes into the bathroom. "Just get changed." He yelled at me.

Vanessa's P.O.V

"Jo, are you almost done?" I asked.

"Shh.. You'll mess me up." She said putting something on my lips.

"Ok and… I…am. Done!" She said stepping back looking at me. "You're too beautiful, theres almost nothing I can do with you." She said. "Look in the mirror silly." She said giggling.

"Wow." Was all I could say. She added more curls to my hair so they were all curled away from my head and loosely pulled my bangs back. She gave me a cats eye and put red lipstick on me. The dress looked awesome on me all put together with the red leather jacket.

I put on a pair of light gray keds and put on a pair of silver dangly earrings.

"You look amazing!" She cheered.

Jo had on her dress with a pair of black mini-heels, she pulled her hair back into a high bun and kept her makeup simple.

"So do you!" I said back. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go!" She said getting up.

While we were walking to the car I got a glimpse of Carlos. He was standing outside the tour bus with Logan.

Logan, the boy who singlehandedly ruined our relationship.

I frowned. "Hey. It'll be ok." Jo said when she saw me looking over at him.

"Can we stay in tonight? We can watch sad chick flicks and eat icecream!" I said offering an alternative.

"Nope, you're all dressed up. We are going." She said shooing me towards my car.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this." I frowned.

"Oh you will be.." She mumbled.

Carlos's P.O.V.

"So that's what really happened?" I asked him.

"Completely. She pushed me away as soon as she saw me going in for it. If you should be mad at anyone it should be me. Brother, I'm sorry. I just got carried away. It was the song." Logan said to me.

"I completely over reacted." I said shaking my head. "I'm such a terrible person, I said the worst things possible to her… Man what am I going to do?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I screwed up big time.." I shook my head.

"Kendall can we just get this over with?" I asked as Kendall came out of the bus.

"It'll be fun, whats better than going to a bar to just kick back with friends?" He asked.

I shrugged, being with Vanessa.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I pulled up to the karaoke bar and parked my car in the closest spot. "This should be fun." I said more of a reminder to myself than a statement.

We got out and walked to the front of the bar.

"Can I see your ID's ladies?" The security guard asked. We took out or Id's and showed the man.

"Alright, have fun." He said moving the red rope allowing up to go in.

I was packed, some people were singing on the small stage. There were some that were dancing close by, others were watching and listening from their tables eating their food or drinking. Lights were flashing all over. We took a seat in the booth. Jo pulled out her phone and smiled at her text.

"Who's that?" I asked gesturing to her phone.

"Oh no one." She smiled mysteriously.

"You should so go next!" She said completely changing the subject.

"What should I sing?" I asked.

"How about Baby I by Ariana Grande?" She offered.

I shrugged. "Sure why not." I laughed. Standing up going closer to the stage.

I walked up to the DJ. "Hey, can I go next?" I asked.

"Sure thing….Wait your Baby V!?" He said in disbelief.

I smiled and nodded politely.

"What will you be singing tonight?" He asked.

"Baby I by Ariana Grande." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll introduce you then you can come on out." As if on cue the song ended and the other singer came off the stage.

The DJ ran up onto the stage.

"Alright everyone. We have a special guest tonight. She took a small break from her tour to come visit us tonight. So make some noise for Baby V!" He yelled into the mic.

I ran onto the stage. The crowd went crazy. My eyes went back to Jo. But she was now with a couple of guys… Wait that wasn't just any guys… Big Time Rush… I felt a lump in my throat again and I felt a huge knot grow in my stomach.

The music began playing. Now I knew what she was up to. Why not go along with it.

"This song goes out to a special someone." I whispered into the mic looking at Carlos. The crowd wolf whistled at me.

"Baby I got love for thee so deep inside of me" I began to sing looking directly at him holding onto the mic on the stand.

" I don't know where to start" I shook my finger and shrugged.

"I love you more than anything

But the words cant even touch what's in my heart" I put my hand over my heart.

"When I try to explain it I be sounding insane" I twirled my finger by my ear.

" Words don't ever come out right" I shook my finger.

" I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

I can't explain what I'm feeling" I started dancing on the stage

" And I say baby baby, baby

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)" I whipped my hair around.

I stopped" Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)"

" All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby" I pointed at him. He was smiling at me.

"But everytime I try to say it

Words they only complicate it" I started moving my hips as I danced taking the mic off the stand.

" (baby, baby ohohohoh)

Baby I'm so down for you no matter what you do

(Real talk) I'll be around" I jumped onto a nearby table.

"See baby I been feelin' you" I slid down to my knees.

" Before I even knew what feelings were about" I sang loudly throwing my head back.

" When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy" I sat down and slid off the table.

" Words don't ever come out right" I shook my head. Slowly walking to him. The crowd parted.

" I get all tongue tied (and twisted)"I jumped forward on one foot and then back and bounced my shoulders.

" I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say baby baby, baby

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)

Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby" I sang into my mic still moving my hips.

" But everytime I try to say it

Words they only complicate it

(baby, baby ohohohoh)" I started walking towards him again.

" Straight up you got me (all in)" I hand my hand over my heart again.

" How could I not be I sure hope you know

If it's even possible" I was trying to read his expression he looked happy.

" I love you more

Than word Love can say it" I walk over so I was standing in front of their table.

" It's better not explaining that why I keep saying…

Baby I, (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)

Baby I, (ooh baby, baby I)

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby" I put my hand out for him. He smiled at me and took it and stood up with me.

"But everytime I try to say it" He put his hand on my hips as I shook them.

He started moving to the music with me" Words they only complicate it

And I say baby baby, baby

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)" He spun me around.

" Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)" I stopped right in front of him looking him right in the eyes. I let my arms wrap around him, as he embraced me in the biggest bear hug.

The crowd went wild and started chanting "Kiss. Kiss! KISS! KISS!"

I blushed. "So what do you say?" I asked softly.

He gave me a half smile. "I say this." He leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. He turned me and dipped me. He pulled away bringing me back up the right way.

"Encore encore!" The crowd was yelling.

"Sing with me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Lets do it."

I took his hand. I smiled at Jo. And mouthed 'Thank you.' She gave me a thumbs up from her seat.

To be continued…

A/N so they're talking again! Stay tuned for more ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n Here's a small short update for you! Enjoy(: **_

_**Random fact about me: I'm going to college for massage therapy**_

_**Random fact: The body is way more complicated than I ever though possible. I'm looking at things a whole new way. **_

_**Rida: You are really too sweet3 Thank you so so so so so much! My fav BTRusher is Carlos :D hbu?**_

Vanessa's P.O.V

We walked outside together after we sang our song together, I needed some air.

"What made you come?" I asked out of nowhere. He was holding my hand and we were walking down the street while he was playing with my fingers.

"Kendall. You?" He asked.

"Jo." I smiled. "I bet this was her whole plan."

"We're lucky to have her." He smiled.

"Carlos listen about what happened…" I began.

"It's ok. Logan explained it to me once I was all calm down." He said.

"It's not just that. It's what you said to me." I said stopping right in front of him.

He looked down. "I'm really sorry Nessa. I was angry, I didn't know what I was saying."

"People usually say what they mean when there angry.." I said taking his other hand in mine.

"Vanessa. Please take me back?"

"I can't. Not right now.." I said looking away."I can't have you freak out on me every time you think something happens.."

"I understand. Will you ever take me back?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"If you can prove to me that you'll never just turn on me like that again… Yes." I smiled.

"I really care about you Vanessa." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too Vanessa." He said hugging me tight.

The rest of our group came outside. Kendall had his arm around Jo.

"Hey guys were going to head back." James announced.

"You want to go home?" I asked him.

"Home is with you." He said, I blushed.

"I'll see ya later." I said pulling away to go to my car. I walked backwards and blew him a kiss. And took Jo's hand and we walked to my car.

"I can't believe you did that Jo." I smiled.

"Did what?" She played dumb.

"I know you planned this." I said getting into my car and starting it. "Thank you." I said seriously.

"Anything for my best friend." She said.

I smiled as I started our drive back home. "So what was that I saw with Kendall?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." She played stupid.

"Common, you guys came out he had his arms all over you!" I said.

"Well….. He's really sweet and cute and smart! That's a hard combo to find out here in the real world not to mention he's funny!" She was going on about him.

"I think you two look super cute together." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Darling. So Did you and Carlos fix things yet?" She asked.

"Well, we're better. But we're not back together yet. I mean he asked but I said not yet. It still hurts what he said to me. So if he really wants us to work. I want to see him try." I said.

She nodded at me. "I totally understand."

We drove for a while till we reached our home. We got there before the guys could.

The next few days went by as normal. So let us fast forward to the day before the mtv music awards.

Big Time Rush and I were practicing our dance moves on stage.

I haven't been feeling too well the past few days, I've been getting really bad migraines and having bad dizzy spells.

"Chances you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances." I sang as I was trying to get down one move. The guys were dancing with me. We've been at this for two hours straight.

All of a sudden my vision started getting blurry. I tried to shake my head. The migraine pain only got worse. My legs felt wobbly. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I fell to the ground.

"Vanessa!" I heard Carlos yell. And that's when everything went black.

Carlos's P.O.V

We were having a good time practicing for our big show tomorrow. When from the corner of my eye I saw Vanessa fall to the ground.

"Vanessa!" I yelled going to her side.

Before I knew it tons of people were at her side. Including Jo.

"What happened?" She asked frantically.

"She was dancing one second then the next she was shaking then she totally just passed out." James said worried.

"Someone need to call a ambulance." Jo said, tears forming.

"I'm on it." Logan said pulling out his phone, walking a few feet away from the group.

"Babe calm down don't cry, she probably just over worked herself." Kendall said.

"She never told you did she?" Jo asked.

"Told us what?" I asked.

"Vanessa has a heart condition." Jo said.

"There on the way." Logan said.

"How? That's impossible." I said.

"I think there is something you need to hear from Vanessa.." Jo said.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/n Hey ya'll I'm pretty busy today but I just couldn't let you guys go without updating! So here's a small chapter! I will update tomorrow, I get out of school early and I don't work tomorrow, but tonight I am just swamped with work!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own BTR or songs used.**_

_RECAP:_

"_Vanessa has a heart condition." Jo said._

"_There on the way." Logan said._

"_How? That's impossible." I said._

"_I think there is something you need to hear from Vanessa.." Jo said. _

Jo's P.O.V

The ambulance was there within minutes. I felt her pulse, it was faint.

I went onto the ambulance with her.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I told the guys. They immediately went to their car.

I hope she wasn't going back down this road.

As soon as we reached the hospital she was taken into a room, where none of us were allowed in. We sat in the waiting room watching people racing in and out of the room. We paced, we sat, we prayed.

"Has this happened before?" James asked sitting on the chair.

I nodded looking down. Kendall came over to me and put his arm around me to reassure me that it would be ok.

"She pulled through last time, that means she can do it again." Kendall said to me.

It seemed like days had passed, yet we were only sitting her for the third hour already.

"I wish I knew if she was ok.." Carlos said.

"We all do." I said trying to comfort him.

That's when the doctor walked in. We all stood up.

"Is she..?" Carlos was the first to ask.

"She's doing just beautiful. She's awake, and asking for all of you. However, I think you all should know and understand her condition. She has had some damage done to her heart. She has a irregular heartbeat, meaning her heart isn't pumping enough blood through her system. Which is what caused her to faint." She said. "I do recommend she monitors her heartbeat especially with a high stress job she has. The hospital has some portable heart monitors, that can easily be hooked up to her and watched over from a distance."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes, but please take it easy on her." The doctor said walking away.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was unsure of what exactly happened.

"Hey." Carlos whispered as we peaked into the room.

I smiled and held open my arms. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're ok." He whispered in my ear.

The rest of the crew followed in, Jo was the last through the door.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked.

"I have a heart condition, where I have a irregular heartbeat." I stated.

"Why did you never tell us?" Kendall asked.

"Because, I hate people looking down on me like a charity. Having this doesn't make me a weak person. It makes me stronger. But people would treat me different if they knew the truth." I said looking down.

"How did you get this?" James asked.

I sighed, I wasn't sure how to tell them this next part. I worked so hard to put the past behind me.

"It's complicated." I said.

"Vanessa… I think it's time they know." She said.

Carlos held my hand. I took a deep breath. "A while back I went through this period where I never felt good enough. I was constantly put down. The douche I was dating before, would always criticize the way I looked, acted, and dressed, he would call me names and…" I paused. "I worked so hard to put this behind me." I shook my head. "I was anorexic for a while. And it got to a point where I was doing a lot of damage to my heart. I had a surgery, and things still haven't been the same since." I moved my shirt down to show them the scar II had well hidden on my chest.

Carlos traced the scar with his finger tips.

"Are you better now?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I still have days where I still feel low. Everyone does. But it is not as bad as it was then. I'm happy now."

"Vanessa, you're beautiful." Carlos said looking me directly in the eyes.

I blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you."

The doctor knocked on the door. "Alright Vanessa, we're going to be keeping you for a few more hours but I want you to have this so you are able to keep track of your heartbeat. You must must must where this when you perform or do high risk activities. And have someone monitoring the other end. Here's how it works." She said showing me some of the pieces.

"This attaches to where your heart is. And that is picked up through this machine, where someone checks. When the line is flat you are good, but when it spikes that's the trouble signs. If it spikes three times you need to get off that stage and relax.

"Thank you doc." I said as she handed over the contents of her hands.

To be continued..

This chapter was more of to just let you know whats going on. So review(:Next one will be way better;)


	20. Chapter 20

A/n I'm really loving all the reviews. Thank you to all! I also would like to give a shout out to ThatCoverGirl she has a really neat new story, it's called "A Friend that I used to have". If you like this story you definitely love this story(:

Vanessa's P.O.V.

"Do you think I'll be ok to perform tomorrow night?" I asked the doctor. It was just her and I in the room. The guys and Jo had left to go get food, and bring me back some. It better make it back here!

"Honestly. My professional opinion is that you should not be performing. Until you get surgery to fix this problem."

I sighed. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make." I said looking down.

"Like I said before, high stress is what triggers your attacks. So if you decide to do your show." She paused. "But if we hook you up to one of those machines and have someone monitoring it for spikes. You should be able to get through it. But my advice is, keep the dancing to a minimum and do not over do it."

I nodded. "Seems easy enough." I said.

"But if you feel any of the symptoms coming you need to stop. You need to understand how dangerous performing can be."

"I understand."

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"Tonight as long as you take it easy and rest up."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm going to get your discharge papers, I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to new voices in the room. They were muffled I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"You can't just take her away." I heard Carlos whisper.

"Actually I think I can." I heard another voice say back. "She's my sister. And this is about her life were talking about."

"This is her choice and her dream. She's old enough to make her own decisions." I heard Carlos say back.

I opened my eyes.

"Whats going on?" I asked confused.

"You need to come home." My brother said to me.

I was speechless.

"No she doesn't." Carlos said.

"Listen I think I know what's best for her! I raised her." He said back to him.

"No you don't." He said back. "She's been doing just fine without you." Carlos said back to my brother.

"Well look where she is." Was all he said back.

"Wait." I yelled at them. "How are you even here?" I asked my brother.

"I found out from watching the news that you were in the hospital. So I came all the way out here to find out what happened."

"Well can I make my own decision as to what to do with my life?" I asked looking at the both of them.

The both looked down as if I had just scolded them.

"This is what I'm meant to do with my life. I'm not going home." I shook my head.

"You don't seem to understand that it's your life that can be taken away if you continue this. I already lost mom and dad. Don't make me loose you too." He said.

I looked out the window tears began to form. "If I go home now that would mean I'm not living my life to the fullest. I mind as well be dead if you expect me to go home and just sit around. That's no way to live." I paused taking a deep breath. "I can do this, it's not going to kill me, and I have proof." I said.

"Really and whats your proof?" He asked.

"I'm getting a heart monitor to wear while on stage. And as long as it doesn't go off three times then I'm safe." I said.

"How about a bet?" He asked. "If it goes off three times tomorrow while you perform then, you come home with me on the next plane out of here. And if it doesn't, you get to stay and finish out your tour."

"Deal." I shrugged.

Fast forward to tonight.

I was getting ready in the dressing room in the back. I wore black skinny jeans and a strapless gold sequin peplum I had black wedge booties and a white leather jacket. My makeup was done simple, a smoky eye using natural brown colors and pink blush on my cheeks. To top it all off a clear lipgloss to add some shine. My hair was down with some extra curls added to my hair.

I walked off to the guys dressing room once I was all set up. I have never been so nervous about going out on stage before in my life.

I knocked on their door.

"Come in." I heard James yell.

I walked in. "Hi." I said shyly to them.

"Hello beautiful." Carlos said as I walked over to him on the couch. I sat on his lap and gave him a hug.

"What's this for?" He joked hugging me back.

I didn't say anything I just hugged him tighter.

"Babe seriously, whats wrong?" He asked me rubbing my back.

"I'm scared." I said looking up at him.

"Vanessa, it will be ok. Just take it easy. This is second nature to you. And I'll be right next to you the whole time. It will be ok." He said playing with my hair.

"But if the machine goes off three times… This is all over. The tour, my career, us. Everything." I said frowning. "I'll be back home in Jersey."

"If any of that happens, than treat tonight like your last night. Just go out there and knock the people out of their seats. You can do this Nessa." He said taking my hand in his.

To be continued…

A/n I'll be updating again tonight. What will happen?! Will Vanessa have to go home and leave all this behind! Tune in tonight to find out ;)


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/n Hey everyone, I hope you all are enjoying the story tonight or tomorrow I'm going to be updating a new story so look out for it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used!**_

_RECAP:_

"_But if the machine goes off three times… This is all over. The tour, my career, us. Everything." I said frowning. "I'll be back home in Jersey." _

"_If any of that happens, than treat tonight like your last night. Just go out there and knock the people out of their seats. You can do this Nessa." He said taking my hand in his. _

"And if anything, I'll be right there. You have me to lean on." He smiled at me.

"And to celebrate, there's a after party tonight." He said.

"Big Time Rush and Vanessa to the stage." A man yelled into the room.

"Here we go." He said pulling us both up off of the couch.

I stood there. He squeezed my hand. "You can do this." He kissed my cheek.

"I can do this." I repeated as he held my hand and we walked to the stage.

I was all hooked up and ready to go.

The guys all had on matching black pants and Carlos and James had on white collar dress shirts with gold neck ties. Kendall and Logan had on matching white V neck t-shirts with a gold vest and they all had on black shoes.

We all took our positions. Carlos and Logan went to the stage left, Kendall and James went to stage right. And I, I went to center stage. There was a long hallway leading out to the stage.

I heard the music begin to play. I began walking down the hall. This could be my last time.

The guys all ran on stage while I waited for my cue to emerge from behind the silver and gold fringe like curtain.

"_Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in over thinking" _James sang.

"_We only got tonight_" Kendall sang moving towards the middle of the stage with James.

" _Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments" _Logan said moving towards where I was about to come out.

" _'Cause this is our time" _Carlos said moving across stage over to the center of the stage.

" _Life's too short to sit and wait_

_For luck to come our way" I sang coming out onto the stage. The crowd went crazy and cheered. Fans held up signs for me, some reading 'You've got my heart Baby V' or 'Get well soon V' there was even an 'you're in our prayers v'._

"_Light it up like fireworks_

_I wanna hear you say" _We all harmonized together. I threw my head back in the air.

"_We are, we are_

_We are alive_

_And we are the light that's shining now" _We all sang doing our own dance across the stage. Carlos was never but a few feet away from me. I went towards the audience and ran my hand over them giving them all high fives.

" _We are, we are_

_We are the reckless" I sang._

"_And you can hear us drowning out the sound" Carlos sang back to me._

"_We are, we are" We all sang._

"_Young and dumb, always chasing something" James sang moving closer to the audience._

"_We are, we are" We sang together._

"_Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming" Kendall took his turn to sing. _

" _We are, we are" We all sang again._

"_Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances" Logan sang._

"_We put it on the line_

_Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody's someday" Logan and James sang together dancing. As a slideshow of pictures from our tour began playing behind us. The pictures were all taken either by us or by our fans. _

" _Only gotta try" They continued._

"_Life's too short to sit and wait_

_For luck to come our way" Carlos and I sang looking at each other. _

" _Light it up like fireworks_

_I wanna hear you say" Kendall sang pointing his hand in the air._

"_We are, we are" We all sang_

"_We are alive_

_And we are the light that's shining now" I sang _

"_We are, we are_

_We are the reckless" James sang _

"_And you can hear us drowning out the sound_

_We are, we are_

_Young and dumb, always chasing something" We all sang together. _

" _We are, we are_

_Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming" We all sang together. _

"_We are, we are_

_Oh oh woah, woah oh_

_We are, we are" We all sang together. _

_[x5]_

"_We are, we are_

_We are alive_

_And we are the light that's shining now" I sang. As confetti began to fall._

"_We are, we are_

_We are the reckless_

_And you can hear us drowning out the sound_

_We are, we are_

_Young and dumb, always chasing something_

_We are, we are_

_Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming_

_We are, we are" _We all finished singing together, we ended up side by side, it was Kendall, Carlos, Me, James and Logan. We all took each others hands and held them in the air together as the confetti continued to fall. We all just smiled at each other and at the audience who was screaming and clapping for us.

"Thank you so much." I said into the mic.

We all took a bow and The guys all walked off the stage. Carlos put his arm around my waist and walked off stage with me.

I immediately walked over to my brother who was waiting off stage with a nurse who were monitoring my heart.

"So what's the news?" I asked scared Carlos held my hand and all the guys surrounded us.

"It only beeped once, as long as your careful and keep monitoring your heart. You will be just fine. But that is only just pushing the surgery off." The nurse said.

"So she's going to be ok?" James asked.

"She's going to be just fine." The nurse clarified.

"YES!" The guys all shouted, Carlos lifted me up into the air and spun me around then I felt another pair of arms, actually three more pairs of arms wrap around me.

Carlos kissed my cheek, "I told you, you could do it." He said.

"So this means I get to stay!" I cheered. "Lets celebrate!" I said happily.

"After Party?" James asked.

"After Party!" I said.

We took a limbo to the after party which was at a club not too far from the award ceremony. It was so cool they had a red carpet lining up to the entrance. And a guard at the front door.

We got out the limbo and walked into the club together. Carlos held my hand close to him. The others walked ahead of us. Kendall had Jo right next to him. And James and Logan walked together talking about some game. I don't know.

"What do you wanna do?" Carlos asked.

"Lets dance." I said pulling him to the dance floor.

Just then the song I won't give up by Jason Mraz came on.

I smiled at him. "Perfect timing." I smiled looking up at him.

"Madame." He said holding out his hand for me.

I giggled and took his hand. My hands went behind his neck, and his hands fell to the bottom of my back. I rested my head on his shoulder. Together we swayed to the music.

"This feels so comfortable." I said to him. "I feel like everything comes naturally with you."

He smiled down at me, "I know exactly what you mean." He said pulling me closer to him. "I really care about you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Vanessa?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I love you." He smiled down at me.

"I love you too." I smiled widely.

He spun me around and dipped me. He kissed me lightly on my lips before pulling me back up and holding me close.

The song changed to a up beat song. We started dancing to the beat together.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?" I asked him.

"No thanks Nessa, but I'll be here waiting."

I walked away for a few minutes. And then when I came back I saw Carlos really close talking to some girl. I over heard there conversation.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm with someone." He said.

"But I don't see her anywhere." She said trying to make a move on him.

"Turn around then." I said to her. Moving past her and back into Carlos's arms.

He shrugged and smiled pulling me closer.

"Sorry." I said with a smile. She walked away angry.

Carlos spun me and I was facing him again. "Was someone a little jealous?" He asked eyeing me as we danced.

"No." I lied.

"You're lying." He stated sticking his tongue out at me.

"Ok maybe. But you're mine." I said in a small voice.

"Well….You never actually agreed to it yet." He said looking innocently around in the air.

"Maybe ask me again?" I said looking up at him through my eyelashes. I knew this was his weakness whenever I did this.

"Will you Vanessa," He paused. "Be my girlfriend? And make this official." He said holding his hands together.

"Gee.." I said faking like I was thinking about it. "I would love to." I said pecking him on the cheek.

To be continued….

Review. And I should update tomorrow (:


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/n Hey everyone! I had a busy day today so here's your update! I just wanted to let you guys know that tomorrow I'm going on a small road trip with my wonderful boyfriend of a year and almost 10 months. (: We're going to this haunted prison in Phili (: and get phili cheese steaks (: I'll tell you all more about it later lol .**_

_**I also want to fast forward to after the tour. It'll bring much more interesting subjects;) **_

Vanessa's P.O.V.

The night was perfect. Carlos ended it by walking me back to my tour bus.

He kissed me good night under the stars and went over to his tour bus. I couldn't believe that we only have one show left tomorrow then that was it! Our summer was over. And I we would have to all go our separate ways. I was worried where it would take us.

I had spent this whole tour working on my second album. I was waiting to hear back from Roque Records. If I was going to be recording my second album with them, there would be nothing keeping me back from moving to LA this time. I'd be closer to them, and to Carlos. But I needed to know if we were.

Jo was out with Kendall still and I was in my bus changing into my pajamas. I cuddled up onto my bed and was soon asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to my phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered groggy.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you up for some breakfast?" I heard Carlos say happily on the other line.

"Sure, I could eat." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Open your door." He said hanging up.

I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and across the bus and I opened the door to find a smiling Carlos on the other side. He had a tray filled with food chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, with syrup and he had two things of orange juice.

"You did this all for me?" I asked smiling letting him in.

"I thought it would be nice to have some breakfast in bed." He said as we walked into the back room that had my queen sized bed.

I sat down and he sat down next to me. He sat the food down in between us. He cut up some of the pancakes. He picked some up on his fork and fed me.

"These are so yummy! Did you make these?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a wonderful cook. It's one of my many talents that make me so attractive." He winked at me feeding me another bite.

"What are some of your others?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Well, I'm awesome at hockey. And I can eat with chopsticks. Oh and I can touch my tongue to my nose!" He said impressively.

"Whoa. All the way to your nose?" I asked gasping.

He nodded. Doing it. I tried to touch my tongue to my nose. I hardly made it half way.

"Maybe that is a talent." I frowned.

"You have a small tongue." He laughed.

"Hey no need to make fun of it." I pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout." He said feeding me some eggs.

"What's going to happen after today?" I asked after I swallowed the food.

"I haven't really thought about it." He said honestly. "I was too busy making every minute with you count." I blushed.

"I'm waiting to hear back from Roque Records, about making my second album." I smiled proudly. "I'm planning on moving to LA." I said.

"That would be so amazing!" He cheered. "We'd both be in the same place. And recording your second album it's going to be amazing."

"But they haven't gotten back to me yet." I said. "The tour was supposed to introduce me to the world and depending on how they took to me and my music, is whether or not I get to do my second album." I said as he fed himself.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. They'll call. The fans love you. Did you not see the reactions you were receiving yesterday night?" He said.

"I guess you're right, I just wish that I'd just get the call already."

As if it happened on cue, my phone began ringing. My eyes grew wide. "It's them!" I said excitedly.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Vanessa, hi it's Kelly." She said through the phone.

"Hi Kelly how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Listen I just wanted to inform you of some news." She said.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Well….. " She paused. "I'm just kidding! We want you back to record your second album!" She said happily.

"Oh, my goodness. Thank you so much!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"We want you in next week to start recording, that way it gives you some time to start your living arrangements."She said.

"Alrighty, I'll be there."

"I'll call you with more details as time gets closer. Have a good show tonight sweethearts." She said.

"Thank you!"

We both said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

Carlos just smiled at me. "Looks like I'm moving to LA." I said excitedly.

To be continued…


End file.
